New adventures!
by panky95
Summary: Sequel to: my version of awakened!   What happens after the evil is gone? What will happen between Zoey and Stark? What about the red fledglings? Big suprizes in store!    suck at summarys  I don't own HoN  I own the new charaters!
1. Chapter 1

Happily ever after 

**A/n hey guys here is the new story! Hope you all like it. New characters that are based off me and my friends! I hope you guys enjoy and review plzz! Thanks!**

Chapter 1 Zoey

A/n continues after my version of awakened the celebration part!

We had killed Kalona. And now Neferet is dead too. We were all still in a group hug. We had been hugging for the past five minutes now. Everyone was crying happy tears that they could finally lead a somewhat normal life again. But some things were going to change but for the better. But I didn't want to think about that right now. Right now I wanted to celebrate.

As if Stevie Rae could read my mind she said "let's celebrate!" she said in her oakie twang. "I have an idea! Everyone meat me in the rec hall in about 3 hours! Now go! I got some stuff to do!" she said breaking the hug. She took rephaims hand and ran towards the rec hall.

"Oh goddess. Bumpkin is planning a party. This outta be good!" Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"Hag" the twins said together.

"Come on Aphrodite it'll be fun!" I said.

"whatever." she sneered

"ok why don't we all go to our rooms and relax a bit. Then we'll go to the party." I said as I grabbed Starks hand and ran to our room.

When we got to our room we both took a shower and rested for about 15 minutes till I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find a girl that looked a bit older than me. Like Starks age. She had long brown hair with blond highlights when the lights hit it. She had big brown eyes with a smoky brown and black eye shadow (smock eyes) and eye liner. It was done perfectly. Her high cheek bones a strait nose and full lips. She had on a baggy hot pink shirt on with a think leather black belt with chains on that brought the shirt in showing off she figure. She also had on black skinny jeans and black leather boots that matched the belt. She had 6 earrings. 3 on each ear. 2 diamond studs, 2 tinny silver hoops and 2 overly huge chain earrings. Her outfit looked like something you would see on project runway. She looked so pretty. But she reminds me of someone, but who?

"Oh my goddess! You must me Zoey redbird! Omg I can't believe I finally get to meet you! I herd soooooo much about you!" the girl said with excitement.

"And you are..."

"oh goddess how rude of me. I'm Isabella nut you can call me Izy!"

"It's nice to meet you Izy butt what are you doing here? Do you need something?" I asked her

Just before she was about to answer stark interrupted "who's at the door Z?" stark said as he look to see who it was. He froze for a minute and then ran to Izy. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her cheek. Then it hit me she looked just like stark. She must be his sister.

Stark looked really excited and said "Zoey this is my sister Isabella! "

"wow you never told me you had a sister"

"well you never asked"

"wow you two look just like each other" I said

"well we should. We're twins" said Izy

"well come on and sit." I said.

Everyone came in and sat down then stark started to talk to his twin. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I had a little trouble back home; I missed you too much and just had a feeling that I had to come here. Like something big is going to happen."

"wait what kind of trouble?" stark asked getting worried

"it's nothing. I solved it. Had to beat a girl to do so. I got kicked out of Chicago's house of night. So I came here. Oh and I brought my friends too. They were kinda in it too. Well not destiny and summer but they somehow got expelled too. "

"who else?" stark asked

"well destiny summer blaze and sapphire." the. There was a knock on the door "I'll get it!" she jumped off the chair and ran to the door. She opened the door and four girls walked in the room. I was guessing they were her friends.

One of the girls was Spanish. She was about Izy's height. Maybe an inch or too shorter. She had short black hair with red highlights. She had a full face straight nose and thin lips. She had green eyes with a little bit of eye liner. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a purple blouse and a leather jacket and purple high top sneakers. The other girl was white. She was the shortest of the group. She had short reddish brown hair. She also had a full face straight nose and thin lips. She had hazel eyes and wore glasses. She was wearing slightly baggy jeans with a plain black pair of sneakers and a black shirt with a dragon on it. The other girls. Were black. One had short black hair. She had high full cheek bones a straight nose and full lips. She had dark brown eyes that looked black. She wore blue skinny jeans with a grey shirt with a bunch of colorful patterns and black and white converses. The other girl also had high cheek bones straight nose full lips and dark brown eyes. Her hair is a reddish tone and in braids. She wore light pink dress that came right above the knee with black tights and black boots. The two thing these five girls all had incoming was that they were all 6th formers and really pretty.

"Zoey I won't you to meet my friends. This is Blaze" she said pointing to the Spanish girl "this is destiny" she said pointing to the black girl with black hair "this is summer" she said pointing to the girl with braids "and this is sapphire" she said pointing to the white girl.

"Hi!" they all said together. They all bowed in respect then shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." said sapphire.

The girl named destiny was just staring at me all bug eyes and her hand over her mouth. Then all of a sudden she got out of the trance and scream "oh my goddess!"

This made me jump then she said "Omg I sooo saw you at starbucks buying a vanilla bean frappe the other day!"

I shook my head "I was never at starbucks. We just got back from Scotland."

She looked embarrass now. "Oh" she then sat on the chair slowly.

It was then silent for about 5 minutes till Izy broke it. "Well then. Ummm yeah. Sooo. "

Blaze and summer then bursted into laughter. They were laughing so hard they started to cry.

"Awkward..." sapphire said.

Izy then sat down with destiny and blaze. "Damn Izy our ass is so big it's up half the chair!" said blaze and laugh.

Izy looked like she was about to punch her. "That's not funny!"

"Yeah it is Izy!" stark said bursting into laughter

Izy got all red in the face. She then jumped out of her chair and jumped on top of stark. He through her on the floor and they started to fight. I was laugh so hard I thought I was going to pee myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Zoey

about 2 hours past. I was explaining to the girl what went down with Kalona and Neferet. I checked my watch and I noticed that it was time to go to the party.

"Hey guy. We are having a party do you guys wanna come?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds fun." said summer

"PARTYYY" screamed Izy as she jumped on Starks back.

Baze and destiny were bumping humps saying "oh yeah party time!" I laughed and headed towards the Rec hall.

When we got there the hall was all decorated. There were balloons confetti streamers and a big table of food. There was a bunch of people here. There was me stark Izy destiny blaze summer sapphire Stevie Rae Rephaim Aphrodite Darius Damien Jack Shaunee Erin Cole TJ Kramisha Erik Venus Johnny B Montoya and drew.

I had to admit I was a little surprised to see drew here. I mean he did like Stevie Rae before she died and then undied and is now with a former raven mocker that is now a vamp. But drew is really laid back and he just wants her to be happy. Even if it does hurt him.

"Ok guys. I got everything all planed out! First is karaoke!" everyone groaned

"like I said before. This outta be good." sneered Aphrodite

" ok who's up?"

"I'll go!" said a very excited Izy.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Isabella Izy for short. I'm Starks twin sister. I just moved to this house of night with my friends' blaze destiny sapphire and summer. You must be Stevie Rae I heard so much about you!" she said hugging Stevie Rae

"well it nice to meet you! So you're up!" she said handing Izy the mike.

She looked through the list of songs. "Um the song I want isn't here. But umm is there a piano that someone could bring in?"

'she plays piano?' I thought to stark

'you'll see' he thought back with a cocky grin.

Johnny B came in pushing a big piano. I noticed that Izy was checking him out and that he was doing the same. Hummm.

"Thanks" she said

"no problem. But won't you need music sheets to know what you're playing?" he asked

"nope" she said giving him a flirtatious smile. "Can you hold the mike for me while I play?"

"sure. "He said

Izy sat at the piano closed her eyes and started to play. I recognized the song instantly. It was 'if I aint got you' by Alicia keys. She was so good! She then started to sing.

"Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game" she then looked at Johnny B who was holding the Mick up to her mouth.

"Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial" she then closed her eyes again

"Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him

Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me, baby  
Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me, baby"

When she was done everyone was cheering like crazy.

"I'm Isabella Izy for short."

"Hey I'm Johnny B."

They looked cute together. Apparently stark notice that they were flirting a little because he kept staring down Johnny b.

I went up to Izy and said "wow Izy that was amazing!"

"yeah well it is one of my gifts from Nyx!" she said with a huge smile.

"What are the others?" I asked

" art which involves painting sketching sculptures anything that has to do with art. Fashion as in I design my own cloths and sews anything and music. I can play every instrument known to man and could sing. Even if I don't know the song and never heard it before in my life all I have to do is think of the song and the singer or whatever close my eyes and the notes and lyrics just come to me!"

"Wow that's amazing!" said Stevie Rae who was suddenly behind me.

"Thanks!"

"ok well who's next!"

"Oh wait can me and blaze and destiny go! We had this thing planed for the talent show but we never did it!"

"Yeah! Sure!"

They then. Got three Mick stands and played the music. I was going to die when I heard the song. It was 'candy man' by Christina Aguilera.

Tarzan and Jane were swinging' on a vine  
All sang "Candy man, candy man"  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
"Sweet sugar candyman

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait"

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
"Candyman, candyman"  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
"Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman"

"He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop" Isabella sang  
"Sweet sugar candyman" all sang  
"He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop" Izy and blaze sang  
"Sweet sugar candyman" all sang  
"He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar" all sang

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman"

Then the cd said Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

As they sang their hips swayed back and forth. It was so funny but so good. Everyone was clapping. I looked over to see Erik and Venus making out in the corner. It really grossed me out. Aphrodite noticed it too and took the Mick from Stevie Rae. She said something to Izy but I couldn't hear. Then all of a sudden Johnny b comes with an electric guitar and an amp.

"I dedicate this song to Venus!" Aphrodite said into the Mick. She looked at Izy who had her eyes closed and she started to play. This song is so funny it's hooker by pink!

"[Chorus 2x]  
And you ain''t nothin'' but a hooker  
Sellin'' your fuckin'' soul

Back up! They want you, I swear  
You got no worries, you got no cares  
All you got is motherfuckers who will jock you  
Yeah, you got money in your pocket  
And you shoot up the ground like a rocket  
You move so fast, lord you can''t stop it  
There you are in the club swingin''  
And I''m just standin'' there, standin'' there laughin''  
All the things people have you believin''  
I feel sorry for your ass is out of season  
Maybe you should think of cuttin'' down drinkin''  
Cause you look like a fat rat sinkin''  
I coulda helped you, but you had to act out  
You don''t have a fuckin'' clue what I''m about

[Chorus 2x]  
And you ain''t nothin'' but a hooker  
Sellin'' your fuckin'' soul

I saw it comin'' through the line like a full back  
You''re a crack slack, a fuckin'' rap back (yeah)  
Don''t react, you''re not fact  
Don''t give a fuck, yes, like that  
What you gonna do now that you ain''t got nothin''  
Look around honey, you been frontin''  
Everybody knows that you''re a fraud! (And I''m making records!)  
My salutations, no hesitations  
No reservation, just cancellation  
And if I blow it then I blow it  
Cause I''m a poet and I know it

[Chorus 2x]  
And you ain''t nothin'' but a hooker  
Sellin'' your fuckin'' soul

[Repeat until fade]  
You wanna try me  
Don''t you know-"

I looked over at Venus and everyone bursted out into laughter. She got all red in the face and stomped out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Isabella

"Aphrodite that wasn't very nice." Stevie Rae said

"whatever." Aphrodite sneered

"ok how about we tAke a little brake and jutst dance and eat"

Everyone went to the center of the room. Stevie Rae started the music and everyone started to dance. Summer was on the dance floor showing off her crazy moves. That was a gift from the goddess. Sapphires gift is literature and anime. Destiny can take extras with her eyes and is a healer. And blazes gift is for boxing.

Blaze Destiny sapphire and I were standing by the wall when two very cute guys came up to blaze and destiny.

"hey. I'm Montoya." one of the guys said to blaze.

"I'm drew." the other said to destiny.

"hi I'm blaze."

"and I'm destiny. "

"do you wanna dance" they asked them.

"sure!" they said together. They took the guys hands and went to go dance

"well. This is fun!" sapphire said sarcastically.

"oh come on sapphire. Why don't you go dance?"

"I don't really feel like it. I have a really bad head ache."

"why dont you go to our dorm and rest. I'll come check on you and bring you food if you want."

"I'll be fine. I'll just go to sleep."

"ok. Are you sure you're ok?" I started to get worried. She wasn't feeling good lately.

"yeah I'll be fine. You worry too much Izy. " I gave her a quick hug and he left. That left me standing in the corner by myself. Great.

Well might as well scope out the room. I looked around the room for any hot guys and one stood out the most. He was the guy that held the Mick for me. What was his name... Oh yeah Johnny b. Damn was he hot. He had a nice body. He was just standing there looking around like he was looking for someone.

I went to get something to drink. I got another drink for Johnny b and worked up the nerve to go out to him. I was Kinda shy when it comes to guys. I would either not talk at all or talk too much.

I walked up to him "hey. " I said giving him the cup of punch.

"hey thanks." he said as he took a sip of the drink. " what's up?"

"oh nothing much. You?"

"nothing much. So I haven't seen you here before. Are you new or something?" well duh I thought

"yeah. Me and my friends got into a little trouble at the house of night in Chicago so we came here. Well that and I missed my brother too much."

"who's your brother?"

"stark."

He looked surprised for a second then said. "wow I didn't know he had a sister. Well umm anyway would you like to dance?"

"sure!" I said. I took his hand and went to the dance floor. just as we got there a no doubt song came on. They are one of my favorite bands. But the song was running. A very slow lovey dovey song. Not a song you would dance with a guy you just met. But I did anyway.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. As we danced I got to know him Allot. He was sweet caring loving a free true person. And I think I was starting to have a crush on him.

"so... I don't usually do this when I just met someone. But I really like you. So. Would you like to go out sometime?"

"sure!"

Blaze

This guy Montoya was so freaking hot. He was so funny. Not to mention a hit body. Can you say damn! He was Spanish and boy could he dance.

"so how did you learn how to dance like this?" I asked him

"my grandpa taught me when I was younger." he explained

"then your grandpa must have some mad skills!"

He lighted And nodded his head I. Agreement.

"so do you like boxing?" I asked him

"hell yeah! Do you?"

"well it is my goddess given gift."

"wow for real?"

"yepp!"

"well then I guess we're gunna have to see how good you are. You and me tomorrow. What do you say."

"I say you're on!"

Destiny

I had been dancing with this guy for about 15 minutes now and he is the sweetest person I had ever met.

"hey cuuuteiie!" drew say.

"Oh umm yeah? Hehe" I said

"so your new?"

"yeah! "

"that's cool. Where u from?"

"Chicago"

"so did the wind blow you here?"

"smooooooooth"

He laughed "your funny"

"I've been told."

"so...ummm...you got nice ass!" he blurted. He then turned a bright red.

"thank you!" I turned around and looked at my butt.

"so ... I was planning on going to the movies...so ummm yeah"

"sure I'll go with you!"

"cool." he said and we started to dance again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Zoey

I was dancing with stark for about an hour now. We were both really tired so we went to sit at the table. Stark left to get some food. While he was gone I looked around the room I spotted Izy dancing a slow dance with Johnny b blaze with Montoya and Destiny with drew. They all looked really cute together. Summer had went back to her dorm because she was really tired.

Then Stevie Rae came out and announced "ok y'all. Now that everyone is cooled down let's yet back to the karaoke! Who what's to go?"

"we'll go!" said the twins

They looked through the songs and it started to play. It was gypsy by Shakira. I love this song

"Broke my heart on the road  
Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on  
Crayons and dolls pass me by  
Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly

Not the homecoming kind  
Take the top off, and who knows what you might find  
Won't confess all my sins  
You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win

'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I'm a gypsy

I can't hide what I've done  
Scars remind me of just how far that I've come  
To whom it may concern  
Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt

'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
I don't make agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy

And I say, hey you, you're no fool  
If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes  
People fear what they don't know  
Come along for the ride, oh, yeah  
Come along for the ride, ooh

'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy"

They were really good I didn't know they could sing like that.

"ok anyone else?" Stevie Rae shouted "how about a duet from the lovely couple?"

"oh goddess" I sighed.

Stark laughed and took my hand and forced me up with him. Of course he picks the song love sex magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake

"1, 2, 3 Go...  
Zoey...  
Sex...  
Zoey...  
Here we go, talk to 'em...

[Zoey]  
Ya touch is so magic to me  
Strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back

Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...

[Zoey & stark]  
All night showing, just you and ya crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

[stark]  
Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And ya feel so fly, assistin' me  
But now is my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you  
If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat  
And I need you to push it right back

[Zoey]  
Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...

[Zoey $ stark]  
All night showing, just you and ya crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga...)  
Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)  
But don't stop when you give it to me  
Zoey...

All night showing, just you and ya crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
(You know what I mean)  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

All night showing, just you and ya crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
(You know what I mean)  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

Yeah...  
Uh, uh, uh...  
Yeah, I see you on the floor  
Get it girl  
Love, sex and magic  
I see you on the floor  
You know what I mean  
Get it girl  
I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic, ow!  
I See you on the floor  
Get it girl..."

Everyone was cheering like crazy. Then Stevie Rae came out " ok anyone eles! Last call!"

Then Johnny b and Izy came out to sing. Izy sat at the piano with a guitar on her back. Izy started to sing. They were doing love the way you lie. When Izy sang she played piano and when Johnny b rapped she switched to guitar fir the rest if the song.

[Izy]  
"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Johnny b]  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

[Izy]  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Johnny b]  
You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

[Izy]  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Johnny b]  
Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm 'na tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

[Izy]  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie."

Eveyone cheered again. They made a good team when it came to music.

"ok anyone eles?" she waited for a minute "no? Ok then I'll go then we'll move onto the next game!"

She started to sing honey I'm home by Shania twain

"The car won't start-it's falling apart  
I was late for work and the boss got smart  
My pantyline shows-got a run in my hose  
My hair went flat-man, I hate that  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse  
I realized I forgot my purse  
With all this stress-I must confess  
This could be worse than PMS

This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'til the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!

I broke a nail opening the mail  
I cursed out loud 'cause it hurt like hell  
This job's a pain-it's so mundane  
It sure don't stimulate my brain

This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'til the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!

Oh, rub my neck will you

Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!

I'm home, that feels much better"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Zoey

No one Else wanted to go up so we moved onto the next thing

"ok y'all. It's time for truth or dare!" said Stevie Rae

"oh goddess" Aphrodite sighed

"ok everyone in a big circle."

Everyone was now in a huge circle on the floor.

"ok who wants to start?" asked Stevie Rae.

"I'll start!" yelled Kramisha. " drew truth or dare?"

"dare."

"ok I dare you to strip down to you boxers and stay like that for the rest of the game!"

"crap! Ok" when he went down to his boxers everyone was laughing so hard. He was wearing SpongeBob boxers. It was hilarious.

Drew got embarrassed. "I think their cute Destiny whispered to him.

"Erik truth or dare?"

"...truth"

I snorted "wimp"

"man you no fun ok. Ummm what is the weirdest dream you ever had?"

"this Outta be good" Aphrodite whispered.

"well I was on a beach doing the hula with a monkey." he said turning red. We all bursted into laughter. Especially Izy. She was laughing the hardest.

"ok truth if dear Isabella"

"dare all the way!".

"ok I dare you to go out on the street stop a car and tell the guy that you're out of your mind and you need a ride back."

"o wow you are so on!" everyone got up and went by the streets. Izy tried to stop a couple cars but they wouldn't stop. Till a black convertible pulled over. We were all hiding so the car wouldn't see us but we could see everything. There was a guy in the car. He had to be in his 20s. He looked good. Izy bent down by the window and said. "hey I've lost my mind and I need a ride back."

The guy just looked at her like she was crazy and drove off. Everyone was siding from laughter. We all then went back to the room and sat back in the circle.

"ok stark truth or dare?" she asked stark

"dare!"

Izy gave him and evil eye whispered In his ear. He looked pissed got up and walked out of the room

"what did you dare him?" I asked her

"you'll see" Izy said. Everyone started to talk and waited for stark to come back. I was talking to Izy and she was a really nice person. And this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

About 15 minutes later stark came in wearing one of my dresses. I started to laugh like crazy because he had makeup on and a bow in his hair.

"ok now you have to stay like that for 3 rounds!" Izy said laughing on Johnny b's shoulder.

"pay backs a bitch Izy!" stark said. He looked around the room and asked Stevie Rae "truth or dare?"

"ummm imma go with truth."

"party pooper!" the twins Izy and blaze said!

"ok what is the craziest thing you had ever done?"

Stevie Rae got all red and said "well before I was marked I got dared to up to 5 guys and flash them. I did it but it was so embarrassing because they all were hot!"

"wow Stevie Rae I didn't know you would do that!" said Jack

"yell well" she said.

Stevie Rae

I still can't believe I did that. O well. Now it was my turn. I looked around the circle and noticed that Johnny b Montoya and drew were staring at Izy blaze and Destiny. So I had an Idea. "ok so this is for Johnny b Montoya and drew truth or dare?"

"dare" they said together

"ok I dare you to kiss the girls you were just staring at."

Destiny

Omg he's been staring at me? Awwww! Omg he's gunna kiss me! He leaned forward and gave me a pick peck on the lips it was short but sweet and respectful. And I liked that.

Blaze

Ok it was a little weir that Montoya was staring at me but I fought it was cute. I have to admit I'm a little nervous kissing him. I mean I just me the guy for crap sake. O well here goes nothing

We leaned into each other and kissed it wasn't long but it wasn't short either. It was sweet and tender. And I liked it.

Izy

Oh my goddess. I am so excited! He is so hot and we had an almost instant connection! I really like this guy. I hope after the date we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. I really hope so.

We both then leaned into each other. Our lips met and it was like magic. He wrapped his arms around my wait and I raped mine around his neck. The kiss deepened and got hotter within seconds. He was a very good kisser. And I like it!

Zoey

Johnny b and Izy were kissing for quite some time now. Stark was getting a little pissed seeing him on his sister like that.

Stark cleared his throat making the two jumps off each other.

Izy then turned a bright red. Johnny b just brined like a happy idiot.

"ok I'll go next." said Montoya "ok Cole truth or dare"

"dare!"

"ok then this is for both you and Shaunee. I dare you to put on the bra she is weaning now and you have to put on his underwear he has on now"

"ok ew!" Shaunee said. I didn't blame her that was a little nasty. But she got up and went to the bathroom with Cole right behind her. When they came out Shaunee had no pants on just his blue boxers and Cole had no shirt on just her bra. It was so funny!

Shaunee sat down and gave Montoya the evil stare down. "ok I'm done with this game!" Shaunee said

We all agreed that it was time to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Izy

I decided that I didn't want to go to bed at the moment so I stayed with Johnny b. I swear this crush I have for him keeps getting bigger and bigger. We went to his room. It looked like any normal guys room. Messy. I sat on the end of his bed and he sat next to me.

"So..." I said

"so..." he said.

"How's life?" o goddess did I really just ask that? Crap.

"Right now. Fantastic!"

"oh really and why is that?" I said giving his a cocky smile that runs in the family.

"'cause your here..." he said in a whisper just loud enough for me to hear.

I put my hand on his cheek and lean to kiss him. We were making out till I heard a faint scream. I leaped off the bed and ran towards the scream with Johnny b behind me. The screams were getting louder and louder as I came to my room. I opened the door and found sapphire on the floor. Blood coming out of her ears nose mouth and eyes. My best friend was rejecting the change.

I ran to her and but her on my lap. "Shhh it's ok. It's ok. "I said to her starting to cry. Her body was shaking so hard. It only made me cry harder. I looked up at Johnny b. "go get Zoey and stark hurry!"

He ran out of the door. "Oh goddess. Sapphire. Stay with me. You need to stay with me so you can see Zoey ok?"

She nodded her head weakly. She was so cold. I was crying even harder if that was even possible. Then I had flashbacks of all the good times. I remember making up stories together. The time she sated over my house for 3 days and 2 night and that my mom was about to give her chores 'cause she was always over. Those web shows we used to do that made us look like complete retards.

Zoey stark and Johnny b cane running in the room. Zoey knelt down beside sapphire. "Sapphire. This doesn't have to be the end. You can become a red fledgling. But it will be difficult. You will have to fight to save yourself from darkness. Do you want to continue?"

I already knew that answer. Sapphire never really enjoyed her life that much. Don't get me wrong she had great times just more nit so great. I looked down at her and she shook her head no. I cried harder.

"Are you sure. This doesn't have to be the end." Zoey said

Sapphire nodded her head. Then she was gone. My best friend died right before my eyes in my arms. I could help myself. I completely broke down. I pulled her lifeless body into my arms and hugged her tight. Refusing to let go. I just kept crying. Sapphires was the one person out of all my friends that understood me the most. And now she's gone. Forever.

2 weeks later stark

it had been two weeks since sapphire died. Izy hasn't come out of her room since. She was really beat up about this. They had been friends since middle school before she was even marked. They were such close friends that they got marked together. She was the only person besides me that knew when something was wrong with Izy. They were like sisters.

Destiny blaze Zoey Johnny b and I checked up her every 30 minutes to make sure that she was ok. When her friends were there she tried to  
stay strong. But when I was there she always cried.

I was on my way to check up on her now. I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I let myself in. There was no one there.

I started to panic. Where could she be? Whenever she is really upset she would let it out in her music. So I went towards the music room.

Once I got to the door I heard her in there. She was playing guitar. And singing.

"I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you"

I walked over to her and she was crying. When she saw be she wiped away her tears and said "I miss her stark." she said a tear escaped her eyes.

"I know." I said as pulled her into a hug. "But she's happy now."

"Do you really think so?" she asked with tear filled eyes

"I know so." I said to her

"ok" was the only thing she said. She seemed better but still not the same.

3 weeks later Izy

everything was back to normal. Well for the most part anyway. I was still upset that sapphire was gone but I know that she is happy and that she would want me to live my life. Today I'd the day that I and Johnny have our first date. I had to say I was really excited.

The twins Aphrodite Stevie Rae Destiny blaze summer and Zoey were all in my room helping me get ready. We had all become really good friends. Especially Zoey and I. I had to admit that Aphrodite got on my nerves sometimes but j liked her.

"I don't get why you need our help. I mean you're already good with clothes hair and makeup." said Aphrodite

"wow Aphrodite was that a complement?" said Stevie Rae.

"Oh shut up!" she sneered

"well I just wanted some opinions" I said

"well we're here to help!" said the twins

I tried on 4 different outfits till I found the perfect one. It was a black strapless dress that came right above the knee. It hugged my body from the waist up and flowed out from the waist down. It was really pretty. The twins pick out jewelry for me to wear. They were 4 black studs and black hoops with a matching necklace and ring. I did my sockeye eye makeup and straightened my hair.

"Here put this in your hair. It'll match perfectly!" Destiny said handing me a clip that has black diamonds in it. I Put it in my hair and was ready to go.

I walked out of my room and went down stairs. There he was waiting buy the door. He had on jeans and a nice black button down. He looked hot.

"Hey Izy. You ready to go?" he asked

"yepp. You?"'

"Yeah. "I took his hand and we went to his car. Johnny was such a nice guy. He stayed by my side when sapphire died and when I was crying my eyes out. He stayed and comforted me the whole time. He never left my side. When he did it was either for classes or to get me something to eat. He was so sweet.

5 hours later

the date I had with Johnny was amazing. First we went to this fancy restaurant that was super expensive. He orders us red wine and steak. It was so good! After we had dinner he took me to a club and we danced the rest of the night. The night was so romantic and I couldn't wait to go out with him again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 Zoey

Since things were back to normal I figure that it was be a good time to start to plan the wedding.

"Hey Stark!" I called to him from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" he said as he came to sit next to me on the bed.

"I think we should start to plan this wedding." I told him.

"Yeah I think so too. So where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Well why don't we start out with best men and brides mates"

"ok. So who do you want to be your bride mates."?

"Well Stevie Rae as maid of honor Erin Shaunee Aphrodite and I were thinking Izy too. I really got close to her and well she is going to be my ester in-law. Do you think she would want to?" I asked him.

"She would love to!" stark said with excitement

"what about you? Who's your best man?"

"Well I was thinking Darius as my best man Damien Jack TJ and Cole"

"ok. Now people to invite. You make a list of you family and whoever else and I'll do the same."

"Ok" we both then got a piece of paper and started to make a list.

Ok let's see. Grandma...ummm…... Ok I can't think of anyone else. "Are you done?" I asked stark

"umm I only have one person."

"well I have only 1 too." I said

"well looks like this is going to be a small wedding. "Stark said. He looked a little relieved.

"I rather a small one anyway." I said to him

"yeah me too." He said

"Well I was thinking about Lanobia, Dragon, Sister Mary Angela, Rephaim, drew, and the entire red fledgling." I really couldn't think of anyone else.

"Yeah that sounds good. Small and simple. How about we do it in Nyx's temple?" he asked

"that's perfect! We can have to guys help us with the invitations and decorations. I need to go shopping!" I said jumping up and down really excited to pick out my wedding dress. "Ok one more thing. Date and time."

"Well it has to be at night. So 11 this way my mom and your grandma will be ok." he said

"that's perfect! Ok let's see its march now so how about may. I love May!" I said with a huge smile across my face.

"Ok how about the 8th?" he asked

"sure it sounds like a plan!" I said hugging him. "Ok I'm going to text the guys to meet me by the hummer and I'm going to call grandma." I said kissing him.

He laughs. "Ok sweetie."

I ran to the table and got my phone. I texted Aphrodite Stevie Rae Izy Erin and Shaunee to meet me by the car that we were going dress shopping. I then dialed grandma's number.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said

"hey grandma!"

"Oh hello my Zoeybird! How are you?"

"I'm good grandma. What about you? How you feeling?"

"I feel great Zoeybird. Is something on your mind?"

"Well were going dress shopping today and I wanted to know if you could come with us"

"I'd love to!"

"great? Well be at your house in 20 minutes."

"Ok Zoeybird take your time! I love you."

"I love you too grandma!" I said then hung up the phone. I gave stark a quick kiss and ran down stairs to the parking lot. My friends were already in the hummer. Darius was there too for protection. We all had out marks covered up. Even though we were full vamps we didn't was a bring commotion.

40 minutes later

we had picked up grandma and are at the store. The whole ride the twins were fighting with Aphrodite about what the wedding theme should be. I wasn't paying attention. The whole time I thought about stark and the vision Nyx gave me of my future. I was so happy.

When we walked into the store the twins Aphrodite Izy and Stevie Rae all split up to look for a dress for me. Grandma and I stayed together. I was then stacked by the girls thronging dresses at me. I went to the dressing room and tried on the first dress. It was nice. It was off the shoulder but was really puffy at the bottom. So I tried on the next dress. This was long sleeves that flared at the bottom. I wasn't that crazy about it. The next one I tried on was perfect. It was strapless and Clung on my body in a nice flattering way. It was white with a pattern that was very similar to my marks in silver. I loved it. I help onto the dress and found matching dresses for the girls and ties for the guys. The girls' dresses were also white and strapless but came above the need. But the Patterns were different colors to signify their affinity. Stevie Rae's was green Erin blue and Shaunee red. We weren't sure what color Izy's or Aphrodite should be so they just picked random colors. Aphrodite choose pink and Izy choose a bright blue that didn't match Erin's. We then picked out the guys. The ties were white with the pattern. Damien was yellow Darius dark blue Jack gray Cole orange and TJ purple. We payed for the things and went home. I was so tired


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Zoey.

The second I got home I went right to my bedroom. But when I got there I was tackled by stark and his questions.

"Did you find a dress? Can I see it?" he asked with excitement.

"Yes I got a dress and no you can't see it. Not till the wedding" I said to him.

"Why not," he whined

"because it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding day."

He looked a little upset then said "ok...so what else did you get?"

"well. We got the brides mates and maid of honor's dresses and we got all the guys matching ties too. So all you need is a black suit." I told him

"ok well we can get that later."

"sounds good to me." I yawned. "I'm tired" I walked over to the bed and fell into it. Within seconds I was asleep.

Izy

I was so happy that Zoey asked me to be a part of her wedding. I mean I hadn't known her that long but it's like I've known her my whole life. It's crazy! I wasn't that tired to I decided to go to the music room and mess around with a few songs.

When I got there the room was empty. There were instruments everywhere. But the one I went to was the piano. I sat down and remembered the song my grandma and mama used to sing to me when I was little. I thought of the song and did my own little twist in it and started to sing (voice within by Christina Aguilera)

"Young girl don't cry I'll be right here  
When your world starts to fall, ohh  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry  
You'll soon be free to fly, ohh

When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away, ohh  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day, ohh

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within

Ohh, yeah, ohh, hey, ohh

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

(Be strong)  
Break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
(Be strong)  
Just don't forsake it because  
(No one can tell you what you can't do)  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within, oh yeah

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here  
When your world starts to fall"

I was so into the music that I didn't hear someone come in till they started to clap. I turned around to see who it was. It was Johnny b my New boyfriend.

"That was great Izy. What sing is that?" he asked me

"well it's a song that my mama and grandma used to ding to me when I was little. But it's my remix to it." I explained.

He then sat next to me and put his hand around my waist and kissed my neck. I can't believe that we had been going out for the past month already. Blaze and Montoya has been going out since they had that boxing compaction two weeks ago. Everyone was there watching blaze beat the crap out if him. I mean it is her affinity for crap sake. But Montoya was cool about it that night he asked her out. I was so happy for them. Destiny is going out with drew now. They had been going out for a month also. They look so cute together. Every time destiny came home from a date she would go to her bed and start to jump up and down singing! Drew even gave her a nickname, Dessy. They are so cute.

Then Johnny said something that got me out of my mind babble. "You wanna watch a movie with the guys?"

"Sure!" we stood up and walked to the girls' dorm hand in hand. When we got there everyone was there. Blaze Montoya destiny drew summer the twins Cole TJ Zoey stark Damien Jack Stevie Rae Rephaim Aphrodite and Darius. They were all sitting around one of the TVs. Some were on the couch and the rest were huddled up on the floor.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked over with Johnny to the chair and sat on his lap.

"Hey!" they all said together

"so what are we watching?" Johnny asked.

"Well we broke it down to 5 movies. It, the chainsaw massacre, case 31, let me in." said Damien

"I never saw any of them." I said.

"Well this should be fun!" stark said.

I just gave him the skink eye and just sat there.

"Let's watch let me in!" The twins said

everyone mobbed their heads.

Damien got up and put in the movie. Throughout the whole movie I was cuddled up with Johnny. That shit was scary as hell! I covered my face in Johnny's chest the whole time. So did destiny the twins Zoey Jack Stevie Rae and Aphrodite. Summer had her hand over her eyes with her finger spread apart so she was peeking out through them. Blaze couldn't take her eyes of the screen.

"Ok I am so not sleeping tonight!" I said.

"Yeah me too!" said Destiny

everyone started to laugh at us. "Your suck a wimp Izy!" said stark

I just rolled my eyes and snuggled up in Johnny's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time. So much homework lately. Well I'm going to try and keep updating at ****least**** 2 times a week. So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and read and review! You guys are awesome!Love you all! **

Chapter 9 Summer

Damn that movie scared the crap out of me! I was peeking through my hands the whole time! I didn't want to sleep alone tonight so I said "hey girls let's have a sleep over!"

"Yeah!" Stevie Rae said with so much excitement

"that sounds fun!" the twins said together.

"Ok let's go!" I said. The girls all kissed their boyfriends and left. I then realized that I was the only girl out of the whole group that didn't have a boyfriend. I not that upset but it is awkward. I mean, I do like a guy…that I can't have. A.K.A stark… yeah I know that he has Zoey. And I know that their getting married. But the guy is so sweet and caring…and a hot body might I add. Sometimes I wish that it was me getting married to him instead of Zoey. But I would never do anything like that to hurt her. But a girl could dream…right. It's just like Izy. She ALWAYS dreamed of marring Johnny Depp. I mean she is like obsessed. It's kind of ironic how her boyfriend's name is Johnny…

By the time I stopped my mind babble I realized that we had just got to my room. I have my own room. Thank goddess. I used to have to share a room with my sister growing up and I hated it. We all went in my room and started to talk.

"So…. What should we do now?" Izy asked.

"Well it's up to you guys." I said.

Izy had a sad/pissed of look on her face. I remember her telling me how when ever sapphire would sleep over they would always complain about what to do. They would always be like what do you want to do? I don't know what do you want to do? I don't know you the guest what do you want to do? Well it's your house what do you want to do? She always hated doing that because it always wasted time. But she always laughed about it. That's why she looked pissed. She looked upset because it brought back the memories of her dead best friend.

It seems that Destiny noticed it to and gave Izy a hug. I saw a tear escape from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away. "I have to go to the bathroom" she said quickly and practically ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Aphrodite asked in her normal bitchy voice.

I then told them what was wrong and they all felt bad. I got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Izy? Are you ok, Can I come in?" I could hear that she was sobbing in there.

"yeah." She said with another sob.

I opened the door and found her on the floor in the corner crying her eyes out. I quick went to her side and hugged her. She then broke down even more in my arms. Then blaze and destiny joined in on the hug. Izy wiped her eyes "I'm ok. I'm ok." She said more to herself then us. She got up wiped her eyes and walked back to the room.

"Hey Iz. Are you ok?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Erin asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure?" Shaunee asked

"Yeah. Let's just go on with this little party ok. I'm fine."

"Ok well why don't we listen to music?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah!" Stevie Rae said.

"Here plug this into your speakers." Izy said. She handed me her iPod touch and I plugged it in.

"Yes! Some good music!" blaze and blazed loved the same type of music. From P!nk the pitbull. The music started to play and "I want you" by Fefe Dobson came on. Everyone started to dance and sing along with the song.

For about 2 hours we were singing and dancing till we all got so tired that we collapsed on the bed.

"I have an idea on what to play next!" Izy said.

"What?" we all said

"Would you rather?" she said

"Would you rather what?" Stevie Rae asked

We all started to laugh. I felt a little tickle in my throat but I ignored it.

"It's the name of the game Stevie Rae." Zoey said and started to laugh again.

"oh." She said and looked really embarrassed.

"Can I start?" Shaunee asked

"Sure" Izy said.

"Ok Aphrodite…umm…Would you rather knowing you will die tomorrow, spend your last night out to dinner with your closest friends, or have it with your favorite movie star?"

"Well I would love to spend a day with Michael Rosenbaum, but I would want to spend the day with Darius." She said

"AWWW!" we all said.

"Oh shut up!" she sneered. "Izy, Would you rather be trapped in an elevator with wet dogs or with three fat men with bad breath?"

Everyone laughed.

"What kind of question is that?" Izy said laughing

"Just answer the question."

"Umm wet dogs I guess." She had a disgusted face on which everyone laughed at. "Ok Summer, Would you rather have dinner first, or go straight to a motel?"

WHAT! I said to myself. The tickle in my throat got stronger and impossible to ignore. Everyone was laughing. Then I coughed. Then everyone shut up so fast and just stared at me. "I'm fine. *cough* just a little *cough* in my throat.*cough* really." I wasn't only telling them this but I was telling myself. I knew that it wasn't true. I knew that I was rejecting the change. I just didn't want to believe it. I coughed again this time having this really sharp pain in my chest. I looked up and saw that everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite! Go get the guys!" Zoey yelled. Aphrodite nodded and ran out the room. The next thing I knew I was coughing up blood. Every part of my body hurt like hell and I could barly think let alone talk. Everyone gathered around me and Zoey, being the excellent high priestess that she is, knelt down by my head and said "summer, everything is going to be ok." She said in a calm but shaky voice. "You have a choice summer, either you can go with Nyx or you can come back as a red fledgling. But I must warn you that it is not easy but we are here to help you on the way ok."

I nodded my head. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second. I heard people running in. but I was too weak to see who it was. I then felt this creamy liquid going down my throat. Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey I'm just replying to ****RiTuXa's comment…so I'm not really sure what response you're talking about so just write another comment and ill clear it up =) **

Chapter 10 stark

the girls had just gone to have a sleep over. Montoya drew Damien Jack TJ and Cole all went to bed. That left Johnny b Darius Rephaim and I all sitting there. I had to admit I wasn't really happy about the whole Rephaim situation but I learned to deal with it. We all decided to watch some TV. "Ok let's watch NCIS" I said. I love that show

"dude I love that show!" Johnny b said

"yeah me to" Darius said.

"I never heard of it before" Rephaim said

"surprise surprise" I said to myself. We sat in silence the rest of the time till Aphrodite came running

"Aphrodite what's wrong?" Darius said

"summer's rejecting the change. Zoey told me told me to get you!" she said with tears filling up in her eyes.

I didn't have to think twice. I got up and ran to Zoey's room and got a bottle filled with a white liquid that was the postion to bring them back as red fledglings and ran to summers room. Its times like these I thank the goddess that I have a warriors speed.

By the time I got to her room there was blood everywhere. All the girls were around her with tears in their eyes; especially Blaze Destiny and Isabella. I ran to Zoey's side and handed her the bottle. She opened it and pored the white liquid into summer's mouth. Within seconds summer was gone and the only thing left to do was wait.

"Darius, can you please Carrie summer to the chamber where Neferet used to keep the fledglings?" Zoey asked Darius.

"Ok, priestesses." He replied

"Please Darius, call me Zoey." Zoey said. It was like the 50th time she said that to him.

Darius nodded his head and went towards summer's lifeless body. He picked her up and brought her to the chamber. I looked over and blaze Isabella and destiny were all in a group hug crying on each other's shoulder. I walked over to the girls "it's going to be ok. She's coming back. It's just like she's sleeping." I said to them tiring to calm them down.

"Ok. Thanks Stark." Destiny said.

"No problem. You guys just have to remember that she's not going to be exactly the same person as she was before. So you're all going to help her, ok?" I asked

"Don't worry stark, we will." Isabella said between sobs.

"Ok" I said giving them all a hug. "Why don't you all go to bed? You all look exhausted."

"Ok. Thanks again stark." Blaze said.

Before the girls left they all gave me hugs. But Isabella stayed behind. She gave me a tight hug. "Thank you stark. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"No problem sis. I love you." I said to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too bro." she gave me one more squeeze. She kissed me on the cheek and went to her room, and everyone else had left too. The only person left in the room was Zoey and I. She looked upset. Both Zoey and summer had become friends in the little time that they were here. So had destiny and blaze. Especially her and Izy. They act like sisters. Well they are going to be sisters. I mean Izy is my twin sister and Zoey and I are getting married so Izy would be Zoey's sister in-law. Right? Well anyway the point was that we were all a family and when someone gets hurt we all are.

Zoey walked over to me and hugged me and sobbed into my chest. I lightly stroked her hair and let her get it all out. I had to admit; I also had tears in my eyes. But I had to stay strong for Zoey and my sister. Sometimes I feel like Darius and I are the glue that holds this group together. Well except for when Zoey's soul shattered. I was a rec. but I came through. I mean I saved her life so shits sake.

"Stark?" Zoey asked as I whipped her eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked

"When do you think she will….um….wake up?" she asked kind of hesitant.

"Well I could take weeks to a month." I said.

"ok." She said in a faint whisper

"Come on Z. let's go to bed. You need the rest." I said picking her up bridle style.

She nodded and rested her head on my chest. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Zoey

The second I put my head on stark's chest I fell asleep and instantly went into a dream. I was in a meadow. But it wasn't really peaceful. I had a sort of dark vibe to it. I couldn't really explain it. It was night. It was times like these I appreciate my night vision. I looked around and then everything went brighter. I then felt the bad vibe go away. I looked straight ahead and I saw a ball of light. It kept getting bigger and bigger. The ball of light then formed into a woman. I then realized who it was. It was my goddess, Nyx.

"Hello daughter." Nyx said?

"Hello Nyx. I don't want to be rude but why are you here?" I asked

"Well I have come to warn you that there is an upcoming danger. Your friend summer is in grave danger. Keep an eye on her. There is very little hope for her if you act fast enough. But I believe that you could do it." She said.

"Wait, what's going to happen to her Nyx?" I asked

"I cannot answer that. You must find out on your own." She explained. I somehow knew she was going to say that.

"Ok. I won't let you down Nyx." I said and bowed to her.

"I know you won't daughter." She said as she kissed my forehead. "I must leave you now but I have two little gifts for you. One is the gift of speed. You can run as fast as lightning. This will come in handy in the future. The next one is a vision. I must leave you now. Goodbye my sweet daughter. I love you." And with that she left and I went into a vision…

**A/N I was going to do the vision on this chapter but my dad is bugging me to get of the pc cuz I got school tomorrow so…yeah ill update soon and the vision will be in it**

**So how do you like the new characters?**

**What do you think the danger is?**

**Hope you like it read and review!  
~Francesca~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Zoey

I was on a beach. The sun was just setting and there was a teenage girl sitting in the sand. She looked like the same girl from the last vision Nyx gave me, but she looked older. I wonder what her name is. I kept watching. I then saw a little boy run in. he was a splitting image of stark.

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" he said he had to be about 10 years old. Well, I was guessing that the girls name is Jamie.

"What Carmen?" Jamie said

"Mommy's coming home from grangran's house!" he said with so much excitement

"She is?"

"Yeah! Daddy said that she would be here any minute now!" he then said "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" she said

"Why did mommy leave anyway?" he asked looking a little nervous. Oh goddess. What happened? I thought

"well." Jamie said pulling Carmen into her lap. "Grangran isn't feeling really well, so mommy went to go help her and pack because she is coming to life with us so we can all help her. Ok?"

"Ok…will grangran be ok?" he asked

"I think so." Jamie said.

I then heard the door open and stark came out with a toddler holding his hand. The toddler was a girl. She had to be about 3 years old and looked just like me.

"Hi Jamie. Hi cawmen." The toddle said.

"Hey baby girl!" Jamie said getting up. "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie. Is your brother ok?" stark asked.

"He's ok. I talked to him." she replied

"ok." He said and went over to Carmen. "Hey bud."

"Hi daddy. Is mommy home?" he asked

"Almost I just got off the phone with her." Stark replied.

I then heard a car. I looked to see how it was and it was me. And grandma was also there. She looked as little sick. I was guessing that that was why she came to life with us. The vision me got out of the car and I froze at what I say. Vision me was huge. But not a fat huge. A pregnant huge! DAMN! Stark and I can't keep our hands off each other.

"Mommy! Gwangwan!" Said the little toddler as vision me got out of the car. Just then the vision shattered and everything went black. I looked around. Nothing. Just then I heard a faint laugh. It was far away but close enough to still here it. It sounded evil. It sounded like a Bellatrix Lestrange laugh from harry potter. Yeah I know I'm a dork. But I blame Izy for that. She got me hooked on the harry potter movies. But the laugh only reminded me of the character. But it sounded like Neferet.

My eyes flung open and I found myself lying down in bed with stark. I don't remember going in my room but I figured that stark brought me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 3:00 p.m. way too early to be up. I snuggled into stark's chest and went into a dreamless sleep.

Isabella

I had just left summers room and was just standing in the hall way crying into Johnny's chest. As I cried he stroked my hair saying soothing things into my ear like "everything will be ok" and "she's just sleeping." This is why I liked him so much. He always took care of me and helped me through my hard times. I might even love him. But it's too soon to tell. I looked up at him and he whipped my eyes. I must look like crap now since I had my eyeliner on and all. But I didn't really care right now.

"Johnny?" I asked

"Yeah babe?" he replied.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." And it was true. I was scared out of my mind right now to even go anywhere by myself. I don't really know why but I do. It seems like all my friends are just dropping like flies. First Sapphire and now summer. I didn't want Johnny to get the wrong idea so I said "I'm scared."

"I know babe. And of course you can." He said hugging me again.

The Johnny and I went to his room. "Crap. I forgot my bag at su…the room." I wasn't able to say summer's name without crying.

"That's alright. You can just barrow one of my shirts." He said as he went to his dresser and pulled out a Yankees t-shirt that looked like you could fit 3 people in there.

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I looked in the mirror and I was right. I did look like crap. I had mascara and dried tears staining my cheeks. My eyes were red and I had dark circles under my eyes. I washed up this way I looked somewhat descent and went back in the room.

Johnny was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for me. "You ok?" he asked

I nodded my head and sat beside him. He wrapped arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. We were silent for a while now till I broke it. "What was it like?" I asked

"What is what like?" he asked confused.

"Rejecting the change then coming back." I said

Johnny took a deep breath the spoke. "It's terrible. You can feel your humanity slipping. All you want is blood. And you would literally kill for it. But when I died, no one knew about us. Then Zoey came and everything changed."

"Did it hurt?" I asked

"No. the only thing that hurts is when you try to fight the ague to have blood and you don't have all of you humanity."

"oh." Was all I could say. I felt sorry for Johnny and the rest of the red fledglings and what they had to go through. But I'm happy that Neferet did this to them. Because if she didn't, my brother would be dead. And so would Johnny Montoya Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings. I really don't know what I would do without them. Especially stark and Johnny. They are the men in my life. And I loved them. Even Johnny. I love Johnny.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you." I said I was a little scared to hear his response so I braced myself for the worst.

"I love you to Isabella." He kissed me softly on the lips and laid me down beside him. Within seconds I went into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N just in case you haven't found out yet the new characters are all based off my very special friends Dana (sapphire), Benicia (destiny), Alexis (summer) and Laura (blaze) And Me (Izy!) I hope you like it! Review plz! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Izy

I woke up to the sound of Johnny saying my name. I could help the smile that spread across my face. He was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him up. I carefully got out of the bed. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

_Dear Johnny B,_

_I didn't want to wake you up. So I figured that id write you this. I'm going for a walk. When you get this note meet me at the music room. Love you. _

_~Isabella~ _

_P.S. do you know that you talk in your sleep? Lol. See you soon XOXO_

I walked out of his room. I forgot that I only had on a t-shirt till I walked outside and felt a breeze on my legs. Goddess, how embarrassing. Good thing that there was no one out yet. I then ran to my dorm and got dressed. I decided to dress up a little bit today. I put on my favorite Ed Hardy dress. It was short and went around the neck. (.) I love this dress. I slid on my black stiletto heels, did my Smokey eye makeup, straightened my hair and went over towards the music room. I love music. Music is my life. If I didn't have it, I don't know where I would be.

As I was walking I felt like I was being watch. I turned around. Nothing. I kept walking. I then heard something coming from behind the tree by the east wall. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I had to admit, I was scared. It's not like I had an affinity like my brother to help me. I took a deep breath and kept walking. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I heard it again, but this time I saw what it was. It was a dog. It wasn't Duchess though. It was a Weimaraner. And he was so cute. He came up to me and I ruffled his ears. I was guessing that he had chosen me. "I'm gunna name you…Hogan."

Hogan then barked and wagged his tail. "You like that boy." I said as I knelt down in front of him and he licked my face. "I'll take that as a yes." I said as I giggled.

I got up and headed towards the music room. I have been working on a song for a while now. I first started writing it when I was 15 and it's almost done. I picked up the guitar and started to play (**a/n I do not own this song. crystal ball by P!nk.)**

"Drinking wine and thinking bliss, is on the other side of this  
I just need a compass and a willing accomplice  
All my doubts that fill my head cascading up and down again  
Up and down and round again, down and up and down again.

Oh, I've had my chances and I've taken them all.  
Just to end up right back here on the floor.  
To end up right back here in on the floor.

Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel.  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell.  
But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm

The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball.

Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring  
Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness  
And a halo of patience and a less sporadic pace and  
I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes.

Oh I've felt that fire and I've been burned  
But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned  
I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned.

Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel.  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell.  
But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm

Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball.

Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love  
What it does to me, what it's done to me.  
What is done...done

Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel.  
Broken mirrors and a black cats cold stare,  
Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there.

But I'm not scared at all, hmm...I'm not scared at all.

Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball"

When I was done playing Hogan had his head resting on my leg. His face looked sad. i ruffled his ears and asked "you wanna hear a fun song boy?" his ears lifted up and he wagged his tail.

I didn't use an instrument this time. I just started to sing.

"_[Hook x2:]_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up"

Hogan started to wag his tail like crazy. I decided to get up and dance. As I dance I sang. And I was dancing Hogan joined me and danced along with me. Standing only on his back two paws. It was so cute.

_"[Verse:]_  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

_[Pre-Hook:]_  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

_[Hook x2:]_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_[B-Sec x2:]_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up"

As I sang I rocked my hips like crazy. I didn't realize that someone was in the room till they grabbed my waist from behind and danced with me. I didn't stop sing. I knew who it was just buy their touch. It was my Johnny.

_"[Verse 2:]_  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat"

I was now facing him and we dance more.

_"[Pre-Hook:]_  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

_[Hook x2:]_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_[B-Sec x2:]_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

_[x4]_  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

_[Hook x2:]_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up"

When I finished singing we kissed. It was so sweet, so gentle. Yet so hot and sexy.

"You're amazing Isabella Stark." He said

I didn't say anything. I was blushing so had that I could be mistaken for a tomato. He kissed me again and we headed out to the dorms.

**Two weeks latter**

Zoey

I was in my room waiting for the girls. I was really nervous. My period was late a week. I hadn't told stark but I knew that he could feel something was wrong. Sometimes I wish that he could feel my emotions. I told Aphrodite to bring a pregnancy test went she got here. I was sitting on my bed. I felt like I was going to puke and second because of these damn nerves.

I then heard a knock on the door. i was hoping it was Aphrodite but I was wrong. When I opened the door stark was standing there.

"Zoey! What's wrong? Are you ok?" he said as he ran in the room.

"Stark, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for the girls." I assured him

"Are you sure you're ok? Your emotions are going haywire." He said with concern

Damn it. Well, I am so not telling him this. Not now anyway. Not till I know for sure. "Yes I'm sure, Stark. Now go, I have stuff to do when the girls get here and you're not supposed to be here." I said. Before he had time to answer I shoved him out of our room. 5 minutes after he left the girls came in.

"Hey guys. Aphrodite, did you get it?" I asked

"Yeah. I got it right here. Are you sure you might me…well…pregnant?" she asked a little nervously.

"I think so, but I'm not completely sure. That's what the test is for."

"Ok. Here you go." She handed me the test and I went into the bathroom. I did the test and placed it on the counter of the sink and went back into the room.

"Did you take it?" the twins asked together.

"Yeah. Can someone set a timer for 15 minutes please?" I asked

"I'll do it." Blaze said as she pulled out her cell phone and set the timer.

"Thanks" I said.

While we waited the group was talking about how wonderful it would be if I had a baby. Of course the twins Aphrodite and Izy were talking about the baby clothes. Izy was saying how excited she was to be an aunt and make that baby all the clothes it wants. Blaze and destiny were talking about baby names. I sat silent the whole time.

Then blaze's phone rang. "It's time."

I got up and went to the bathroom and looked at the test. It said…

**A/N how do you guys like it so far. I know this wasn't the best chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else. But I promise that something much unexpected is going to happen very soon. Well that's all I can say about it. Review plz! And I'll keep writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Zoey

Then blaze's phone rang. "It's time."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a deep breath and looked at the test. I almost fainted when I saw what the test said. It was positive. The test was positive. Oh goddess! I'm pregnant! I wasn't upset, I was actually a little happy. I love stark and the visions showed it. I mean come on! The last vision I had we had 3 kids and I was pregnant. I was just nervous. Really, really, nervous.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed.

"So what," Shaunee said

"What did it say!" Erin finished.

"I-it…its positive." I said.

"Holy shit!" Izy said, "Imma be an aunt!"

Everyone else was speechless. Even Aphrodite. Then all of a sudden everyone came running to me and hugged me so tight I thought I might poop.

"Ok, can't breath here." I said

Everyone then laughed and let me go.

"Ok. So there one problem." I said

"What's wrong Z?" destiny asked.

"Yeah, aren't you happy Z?" Aphrodite said.

"Of course I am" I assured them.

"Then what's wrong?" blaze asked.

"How do I tell stark?" I said

"Tell me what?" crap. I didn't even hear him coming in.

"Umm...uhh…" was all that could come out of my mouth.

"Umm…that reminds me…umm…guys we have to help…jack with some…um…work…yeah! Work…sees yeah!" Izy said. She got up, kissed stark on the cheek, looked back at me and practically ran out the door. I couldn't help but laugh. Izy was something alright.

"Oh yeah right. I almost forgot about that." Blaze said "come on Dessy"

"But jack nev." Destiny started but blaze cut her off by kicking her in the leg. "Oh yeah now I remember." She said holding onto her leg.

"Bye!" the twins said together as the also ran out.

Aphrodite came up to me and whispered "good look Z" she then walk toward stark "bye arrow boy." Then it was just stark and I.

I was so nervous. What if he doesn't…

"Zoey what's wrong. Why are you so nervous?" crap I forgot about the bond we had. Ok come on Zoey. Just tell him. You can do it.

"Umm stark…I need to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything Z."

Ok tell him Zoey! Tell him! "Umm… do you remember the vision Nyx gave us? The one on the beach?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's coming true sooner than we thought."

He just stared at me. Oh goddess. "Are…are you saying… that…that your…pre-pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah" I said in a whisper that you could barely hear.

What happened next took me by surprise. Stark was hugging me. The tear started to over flow in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any more. "You're happy?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm happy! Oh goddess Z this is one of the happiest days of my life!"

"What are the other ones?"

"Well the day I met you. The day you accepted my oath. The first time you said I love you to me. The day I saved you from the otherworld. And the day you accepted my marriage proposal. And now this." He said

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Yeah. I love you so much Zoey. You have no idea." He said between little sweet kisses.

"I love you too. Forever and always." I replied.

"Forever and always." He agreed

Aphrodite

I can't believe that Zoey's Prego! I'm so happy for her. I was walking back to my room. I wonder what Darius is up to. I haven't seen him all day and he's been acting really weird lately.

I walked into my room and Darius was there with a table set for two and roses.

"Hey hotness."

"Hello my beauty." He came over and kissed me softly. Goddess I never loved anyone as much as I loved him. Hell I never loved anyone before.

"What's all this for?" I asked him

"For you."

"Aw, I love you Darius."

"As I you my sweet." He said as he led me to the table. I sat down and he brought in the food. It was spaghetti and chicken parm. My favorite. Ok, Darius was up to something but what?

Before I could ask anything Darius got up and knelt down in front of me.

Oh goddess. I thought.

He then pulled out a velvet box and opened it. In it held the biggest diamond ring I had every say. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes already. "Aphrodite LaFont. I love you so much. I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

I could barley talk. I nodded my head and said just below a whisper "yes."

He slid the ring on my figure and kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much emotion. I could tell that he was putting all he had into that kiss and I gave back just as much. This night is going to be the best night of my life.

**A/N sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try my best to make the next one longer. I hope you like it! Review plzz!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Zoey

I had just finished telling stark about me being pregnant. And let me tell you, I was so not expecting what he did. He was happy. Not that I didn't think he would be, but he was ecstatic. Goddess, I loved him so much. Whenever I was with him I had no fear in anything. I felt like I was on top of the world, and no one could bring me down.

We were just sitting there on the bed just staring at him. I swear I could get lost in his eyes for hours. They were so beautiful.

"You're beautiful." He said.

I started to blush. He bent over and brushed his lips with mine. "I love you Zoey." He said with his lips still in touch with my own.

I then kissed him for what seemed like forever. When we broke apart our foreheads where pressed together and we were breathing heavily. "I love you too." I said still out of breath.

Then there was a knock on the door. Stark got up and went to see who it was. The second he opened the door, he was tackled by a very happy Izy hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "Congratulations!" she said.

"Thanks Iz." Stark said.

I really envied stark and Izy. They both loved each other's company. I wish it was like that with my brother and sister. Stark and Izy love each other so much. That and been through hell and back together with their father.

Izy got off of stark and ran to me rapping her arms around me. She kissed me on the cheek and congratulated me.

"I still can't believe that I'm gunna be an aunt!" she said jumping up and down.

I started to laugh, but it was cut short with a long yawn.

"Well, as much as I'd hate for you to leave Izy, you got to go." Stark said pushing Izy to the door.

"Uhg! Fine! I'll go find Johnny." Izy said in a very flirty way.

I saw stark tense up. "You better not be doing anything with him," stark said going in big brother mode, even though they were twins.

"Oh come on stark. You now I'm still a virgin." She said

"Ok too much info to know about my sister." Stark said

"Well why can't I have sex before I'm married. And why do you care what I do anyway. It's my body! I do want I want!" she yelled at him.

"Well for one, it's the right thing to do. Two, I care because you're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt. And tree, I don't want people to think you're a whore." He said in a calm voice.

"Well…their not!" Izy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, come on Iz. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Stark said going to hug her.

"No! Don't touch me!" she fell to the floor and sobbed her heart out. I went over to her and held her like she was a little girl crying in her mother's arms.

"Shhh…shhh…it's ok…it's ok" I said as she stroked her hair.

Stark bent down to us and put his hand on Izy's shoulder. "Isabella, I'm sorry. I know that you're responsible enough to decide on when to have sex. I just don't want to see you make the wrong decision and regret it the rest of your life." Well hell that brings back a lot of unwanted memories. The memories hurt so much that I started to tear up.

"It's ok stark. I know that you care. I'm sorry too." Izy got up and hugged stark and went out of the room. It was then that stark saw that I was crying.

"Zoey! What's wrong!" stark said going into warrior mode.

"It's just…"should I tell him. I thought.

"Z, you know that you can tell me anything." Carp I forgot he can read my mind.

"I figured that." He said with a little laugh. "So what happened Z?"

"Well I might as well start from the beginning…" I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. Time in the library when he wanted to see my marks, the poems I would find, the kiss, the sex, the imprint, how the imprint with heath broke, Erik walking in and flipping out, him telling my friends, them hating me, then me finding Loren and Neferet screwing each other in his loft. I then told him about when he was killed, the excruciating pain I was in when it happened and what Neferet said afterwards. By the time I was done telling him I was crying so hard I don't think he could understand a word I was saying. But I knew he did by the disgusted look on his face. I wasn't sure if it was towards me or what Loren did.

"Oh, Zoey! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I can't believe that anyone would even think about doing that to you." He said as he held me and stroked my hair.

We didn't say anything else the rest of the night. I eventually silently cried myself to sleep in my guardian's arms.

**A/N ok so what do you think so far? Ok so I just wanted to thank a few people real quick….**

**Jessica and Cyara Baylin**

**If only I knew**

**StarkLuverAllTheWay**

**RiTuXa**

**jayma94**

**PurpleFlower626**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

Summer

**A/N I bet you thought I was done right…well I did say that this chapter was going to be longer! XD**

It was dark. I couldn't hear, my body felt paralyzed or touch anything. What was going on I was now scared out of my mind. What's happening to me? All I wanted to do was roll up in a ball and cry. Cry until something happens.

"Ssssssummer." A voice said from the distance. It was a raspy evil voice. One that would make your skin crawl. "Ssssssummer. Come to me ssssssummer."

The voice turned into a seductive, drawing voice. I felt my body move towards that voice. I felt like a fly to a bright light. I couldn't resist.

"Thatsssss right. Come to me ssssssumer." The voice said again.

I then saw a bright light. I went towards it with open arms and embraced it.

Then everything came back. I could feel my body. I could hear everything in my surroundings. And I could feel the bed beneath me. I then had a huge argue for blood. My eyes flung open. The argue for blood getting stranger by the second. As I stood up a nurse came in. I didn't even think twice. I lunged myself at her. Draining her of all her blood, killing her. But it wasn't enough. I needed more. And quick.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update…lots of work this past week. Well anyway I have off this week so I will **_**TRY**_** and update a few times this week! So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

Chapter 15 Zoey

I woke up the next morning in my warrior's arms. He was still sleeping, so I carefully got out of bed to take a shower. When I was done I put on Stark's favorite jeans and shirt on. The jeans were black and looked like they were painted on. And the shirt was a low cut deep red halter top that showed of my soul mate tattoo. I slid on my black stiletto boots the twins gave me last week and did my hair and makeup. I walked out of the bathroom to find stark sitting up and yawning.

"Still tired?" I asked

"a little bit" he replied "how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good since I was with you." I said with a flirty smile

Stark gave me his cocky smile. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Stark was going to answer the door before I said "I'll get it."

I walked up to the door and opened it. When I saw who it was, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hello Zoey." Loren Blake said

I then felt like I was falling. I never hit the floor though. Then everything went black.

"Open your eyes Zoeybird." said a beautiful voice.

"Nyx?" I asked in a whisper

" yes Zoeybird. Now open your eyes. I do not have much time to talk."

I did as my goddess said and opened my eyes. I knew where I was instantly. I was in the otherworld. "Nyx, what's going on? Why is he here?"

"Loren Blake is there to help Zoeybird."

What? I thought to myself. "How can he help? He is what made everything go downhill. If it wasn't for him then Neferet would never known what I known. And maybe, all the crap would have never happened."

"He never wanted to do that Zoeybird. He was under Neferet's control the whole time. She forced him to do those things. He never wanted to do what he did."

I could respond to that. I didn't even know what to say. So I just looked at her with a blank expression.

"I must leave now Zoeybird. Just remember that Loren is there to help you." she then started to fade away

"wait! Help with what?" I yelled out. But it was too late. She was already gone.

_'Zoey? Oh goddess Zoey! Can you hear me?'_ I heard stark say in my head.

_'Stark?'_ I thought back

_'goddess Zoey are you ok? What happened?'_ he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

Before I could answer him, I was being pulled back into my body. I opened my eyes and instently saw stark leaning over me with a worried expression on his face. When he saw that I was back he pulled me into a tight hug. "Goddess Zoey! Don't do that to me again." He said still hugging me.

"No promises there." I laughed.

Stark let me go and I sat up. Looked around the room and found Loren Blake standing in the door way. I just stared at him with disgust. Even though Nyx said that he was under Neferet's control, it doesn't change what he did to me. He could have stopped it.

"Hello Zoey." Loren said

'_Zoey? Who is that?_' Stark thought to me.

'_The man the ruined my life.'_ I thought back. '_First male Vamp Poet __Laureate in 200 years. Mr. Loren Blake.' _

Stark gasped and looked at Loren with blazing red eyes. _'Wait, I thought he was dead Zoey.'_ Stark said with confusion.

'_He was…Nyx brought him back.' _I thought back to him

'_After everything he did?'_ he asked confused.

'_Yep. Apparently he was under Neferet's control. I'm still mad though.'_ I thought back

Then Loren cleared his throat. Stark's head snapped in Loren's direction and snarled.

"Can I help you?"Loren asked Stark. Uh-oh bad choice Loren. I thought to myself.

"Yeah, you can. Get out!" stark yelled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Loren yelled back.

Stark's eyes were brighter than ever. Loren noticed and took a step back. "I'm Zoey's Warrior, Guardian, fiancé, and soul mate. Now I suggest you leave, now. Before you get and arrow plunged through your heart." Stark said as he got his bow and arrow into place.

I place my hand on him shoulder telling him that it was ok, and that I could handle it. I kissed him on the cheek and looked back at Loren. I could feel all the anger in me starting to bubble over.

"Can I talk to you please…alone." He said glaring at stark.

I looked at stark and saw him tense up. I put my hand in his to assure him that I would be ok. He relaxed a little bit and walked out of the room. I sat on my bed and sighed.

"Zoey..." he started but I cut him off.

"Don't even start. I already know." I told him

He looked at me confused. I sighed and said "I didn't really pass out. Nyx pulled me out of my body to talk to me. She just said that she said that she brought you back and that you never meant to do when you did and that you were under Neferet's control the whole time." I said glaring at him.

"oh." Was all he could say. He just stared at me then said "are you mad at me?"

"Am I mad! Am I mad! I'm pissed as hell! Do you know what I went through? All my friends hated me. Erik hated me. The whole school hated me. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die! I was alone for weeks." I took a deep breath to calm myself a little bit. "I know that you where under Neferet's control. But you could have stopped it. But you didn't." I didn't realize I was crying till I felt water hit my chest.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have done something but I didn't. I was scared. She threaten she would kill me if I didn't do what she said. If I didn't love her." He said.

"And yet here you are. She still killed you Loren. Why?" I asked

"Because I love you." I just started at him in shock. He then continued. "She found out that I fell for you and she did not like that I loved you and no her. I did try to stop it. But it was too late. I was too late. The job was done. She told me what she was planning. With the whole Kalona thing, the war against humans and I didn't like it so I protest. I slipped and told her I loved you. Then before I knew it she killed me."

I was still in shock. He…he…lo...Lo…loves me? What? "…I don't really know what to say…well you don't have to worry about Neferet anymore. I killed her. With the help of my circle. And Kalona. And there are no more plans for a war against the humans. But…you and me…I'm sorry Loren but I'm with stark. And I _did_ love you."

"I know Zoey. I just wish that this had never happened. And those things between us weren't the way they are now. Can we at least work things out and maybe be friends."

"Yeah, sure." I said.

He walked over and gave me a hug. It was a little awkward. I hesitantly hugged him back. "Well…um…I guess you can have your old room back."

"Ok"

"So I'll see you later I guess." I said

"Yeah see you later." He then walked out of the room and stark walked in.

"Is everything ok?" stark asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine" I took his hand and we walked to the dining hall.

**A/N ok so I'm trying to make these longer so yeah…lol… review plzz! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Zoey

when we got to the dining hall I told the guys what happened with Loren. Stevie Rae was all like omygoddess in her oakie twang and the twins were like 'Loren Blake?' and 'hottest guy on two feet?' Aphrodite was like 'goddess; more drama. Great.' everyone else was in shock.

I then heard a scream coming from outside. The dining hall went silent and I focused my attention on the main entrance. Then a very pale blaze came running in. "Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Come quick!"

"What's wrong Blaze?" I asked going into complete high priestess mode.

"There are three nurses dead in the infirmary. They were drained of their blood. But that not it... Summer's body isn't there!" Blaze then fell to the floor and started to cry.

I walked up to her and knelt down besides her. "It's going to be ok Blaze. We'll find her and make her better. Ok?"

Blaze just nodded her head. Just then Montoya walked towards us and Blaze through herself at him and started to cry. He started to sooth her and saying thing like everything is going to be ok and that summer will be fine.

"Ok...Darius get a group of sons of Erebus together and have them search for Summer. Tell them that when they find her to report back to me...oh and tell them to be aware around her..." I told Darius

"yes priestess." he said and bowed in respect.

"Darius, please call me Zoey." I told him yet again.

"Ok Zoey." he then left to look for a group of warriors.

Just then destiny walked in holding drew's hand. Stevie Rae told them what happen and destiny broke drown in drew's arms.

I walked over to them "everything is going to be fine Dessy. Don't worry. Darius just went to get the sons of Erebus to look for her."

"Ok Z." She said a little shakily.

"Shit!" stark yelled out.

"What?" I asked

"Izy! Where is she?" he asked Dessy and Blaze.

They both shrugged. "Last time I saw her she was getting it on with that Romeo of hers. But that was last night." Blaze said.

"Yeah they were seriously sucking face. They were like two leaches." Dessy said.

"Crap!" stark yelled out again. "We need to find her. She needs to stay with us till they find Summer. Trust me, Summer is not going to stop killing."

"He's right Zoey" Stevie Rae chimed in. "when you are a newly born red fledgling, you can't control yourself. You'll keep killing till your full. And they are never full."

I nodded my head. "Ok. You guys stay together. Stark and I are going to find Iz."

They all agreed and stark and I went to find Izy.

Isabella

Johnny and I were still in the music room. We had been dancing and sing for about an hour now. Well, with the occasional make-out breaks. This was what we were doing now. Damn I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him. He is my everything. He is my heart, soul, body and mind. Without him I would be nothing.

Out of nowhere, Hogan starts growling. "What is it boy?" I asked him.

He was facing a corner of the room that was really dark I could barely see.

"He probably just saw a cat or something." Johnny said

"You're probably right." I said started to kiss him again. I then heard something fall. I snapped my head and looked towards the dark corner that Hogan was now barking at. I was now getting nervous. I looked at Johnny.

"Stay here." He said. I nodded and did as he said. Johnny stood up and walked towards the corner.

"What he…whoa wait a minute….no…stop….NO! AHH" Johnny screamed.

"JOHNNY!" I screamed.

"IZ!" Johnny yelled and came out of the darkness. What I saw made me freeze. Summer was latched on Johnny's neck like a leach, sucking him dry. I grabbed the electric guitar I was using earlier and hit Summer over the head with it. She let go of Johnny. He fell to the floor unconscious. I ran to him and made sure he had a pulse. Thank goddess he did but it was weak.

I looked up and saw summer glaring at me. Damn, if looks could kill! She then gave me an evil smile and walked towards me. I kept taking steps back. There was blood dripping from her mouth. The then launched herself at me. I quickly go out of the way and she landed in a drum set. She got up and hissed at me.

"Summer, stop it! This isn't you! Come on Summer, listen to me! Please!" I then looked at her eyes. They were blazing red. But that's not what freaked me out. The whites of her eyes were pitch black. "Oh goddess, Summer."

"Summer's not here anymore." She said and lunged herself at me again. I was in too much shock I couldn't get out in time. She plunged her teeth into my skin. I yelled out in pain. She bit down even harder sending more pain through my body. I started to cry, there was so much pain.

Hogan kept barking. He ran at summer and bit her leg. She didn't even flinch. What the hell! That should hurt like hell. She took her other leg and kicks my dog, sending him flying into the wall. He didn't get up, but he wasn't dead. He was hurt, badly. He was whimpering and whining. I kept screaming.

Just then Stark and Zoey come running into the room.

Stark

Zoey and I were looking for my sister. I was getting really nervous. We looked in her room she wasn't there. We then went to the only other place she would be in her free time, the music room. As we walked to the music room we heard screams. It sounded like Johnny B.

"JOHNNY!" Izy yelled. Oh Goddess. Zoey and I started to run now.

"IZ!" Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

We ran and ran till we go to the doors of the music room. I could hear Izy's screams and I couldn't stand it. I bursted through the doors with Zoey right behind me.

"STARK!" Izy yelled.

Summer was attached to my sister's neck. Johnny was on the floor with bite marks. Goddess, I hope he's not dead. That would kill Izy. I felt the wind around me pick up. I looked at Zoey and I saw her hair flying in the air. I figured that she called wind to tell Damien that we found summer and to come quick with help.

I ran towards summer and through her off Izy. Izy was about to fall to the floor before I caught her. I carefully laid her down on the bench. I got up and summer was running towards me. I put my fist out and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and kicked my legs from under me. I came falling down and she punched me repeatedly in the face.

I felt the wind pick up again and Summer went flying to the wall. She was pinned to the wall. Zoey came up to me. "you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I said as I got up.

"Johnny's fine. He just passed out from the loss of blood. The dog is fine too. He won't get up." She explained. I nodded my head. Just then the gang and a group of Sons of Erebus came in.

The sons of Erebus bowed to Zoey. "Take summer and put her in the seller. Stevie Rae, go with them and seal the doors and any other way that she can escape." Zoey said in her high priestess voice. The nodded and left. "Darius and Montoya, can you bring Iz and Johnny to the infirmary please."

They nodded. Darius picked up Johnny and Montoya picked up Isabella and went to the infirmary.

"Are they going to be on Z?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. They should be fine. They just lost a lot of blood." Zoey said to them

"Is that a dog?" Jack asked

"Yeah." I said

"Whose is it?"Damien asked.

I shrugged along with Zoey.

"Well maybe it's Izy's..." Shaunee started

"Yeah, I mean who else do you know that has a dog at the house of night besides stark…" Erin continued.

"Must run in the family." Shaunee finished.

"Yeah. That sounds possible." Damien chimed in.

Destiny then gasped. "what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. But he won't get up." Zoey said.

Destiny then walked over to the dog. She knelt down and started intently at the dog. Then a green light came out of her eyes. She shook her head and stood up. "his leg is broken and so are a few rub bones." She said.

"h-how did y-you d-do th-that?" the twins

"it's her gift." Blaze said.

"Yeah. I have ex-ray vision and I'm a healer….I thought I told you guys this."

The gang shook their heads.

"oh…well now you do. We should go and see if Johnny and Izy are ok." Destiny said.

We all nodded our heads and walked to the infirmary.

**A/N well there you go. Did you like it? Well I hope you did! Review plzz! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ok so here is the next chapter…I just wanted to thank you guys really quick for all you awesome reviews. They mean a lot to me. I love all the reviews you guys write! Love you guys!...so here is what you all been waiting for! Chapter 17**

Chapter 17 Johnny B. **(A/N bet you weren't expecting that right ;) )**

I was awake for about an hour now. Everyone left about 40 minutes ago. The only people who stayed was stark and Zoey. Stark was passing back and forth fir about 10 minutes now and mumbling something that I couldn't hear. Izy was still passed out. She lost more blood then I did.

"Stark, please sit down." Zoey said.

"I can't z. I can't just sit down. My sister was almost killed." he continued to pace " I'm gunna kill her. I'm gunna kill her."

"stark, calm down. There is no need for this. She just needs our help." Zoey said trying and failing to calm stark down.

"Yeah dude. You of all people should know that all she needs is help." I said.

"She almost killed my sister! I'm not just gunna let her get away with that!" stark yelled.

I looked over to Iz. She was still passed out. She looked really pale and lifeless. But still so beautiful. "Dude she probably doesn't even know what she was doing."

"he's right James." Izy said. Her voice was raspy and tired.

Then stark ran to his sister's side and grabbed her hand. "She doesn't know what she's doing James. Darkness is in her. It's taken over her body. Did you see her eyes? It's terrible. I don't think we can save her." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be ok Iz. We'll find a way to help her." Zoey said.

"I hope your right Z….I'm scared." she whispered. It was then I decided that I wanted to love and protect her, the rest of my life.

"Everything will be fine Izy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again. I promise." I got off the bed slowly and limped my way over to Izy's side. "Isabella Stark, I love you so much and there is nothing in this world that could change that. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. Isabella Stark, do you accept my warrior oath?" she just stared at me with her mouth wide open. Oh goddess, I should've waited.

"I-I love you too J-Johnny. I accept your w-warrior oath." She said with tears overfilling her eyes.

I then had pain shoot through my whole body. I screamed out in the pain and fell to the floor. What's happening to me?

"Johnny!" Izy shouted she tried to stand up, but she was too weak. She fell to the floor in the process.

"Izy! He's fine. He's changing!" Zoey said as stark lifted his sister and put her back in the bed. So that's what is happening to me. AWSOME!

The pain finally stopped. Not only that but I felt healthy again. I sat up and everyone gasped. Izy got up, carefully this time, and kissed my new mark. "I love you so much."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth. "I love you too."

Zoey then handed me a mirror and I looked through it. My crescent moon was filled in and extended around my eyes. It's hard to explain what it looked like. It was sort of like swirls and lines that made a mask around my eyes. It looked so cool.

I gave the mirror back to Zoey. I wrapped my arms back around Izy. She was so weak. I needed to help her. "Can you guys leave for a few minutes? I want to be alone with Iz for a little bit."

"Sure Johnny." Zoey said.

Stark hesitated for a minute then nodded his head and left with Zoey behind him.

"Iz?"

"Hum?" She said snuggling up against me.

"Drink from me, please. Let me heal you."

She hesitated "but you lost too much blood too. I can't take any from you." She said

"I'm healthy again Isabellz." I assured her using the nickname I thought about this morning.

"I don't know, Johnny. Are you sure." She said

"I'm positive." I said as I made a small cut on my neck.

I lifted her up and supported her so she could drink. She sunk her teeth into my neck. It stung for a second, but was replaced by pleasure. I could feel the imprint starting. As she drank I could feel her getting stronger as she started to support herself. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer to me and we rocked our hips together. My hands had a mind of their own and started to roam her body. They explored every curve of her body.

She stopped drinking and sealed the cut shut. She kissed me and whispered, "Thank you my warrior." Wow, I have to get used to that.

Loren

What am I supposed to do? I'm still madly in love with Zoey. She is so amazing. I regret everything I did to her. I should have done something but I didn't. I'm so stupid! I know for a fact that she will never take me. Why would she? She has that stark boy. I can't take them away from each other. I saw that mark and their chests. They have the soul mate mark. But I want her so bad. And I'm going to have her. I know Nyx sent me to apologize to Zoey and help her feel better about herself, but I want her. I want her bad.

I walked out of the room and into the girls' dorm. Zoey and her little friends are always there. When I got there, her gang was there but there was no sign of Zoey.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Aphrodite sneered. I swear I don't know how Zoey puts up with this girl.

"Oh My Goddess!" the twins said together.

"Looks like Z…" Erin started

"Wasn't kidding" Shaunee finished.

"Do any of you know where Zoey is?" I asked.

"She's in the infirmary." Damien said.

Oh goddess. What did she get into now? "What happened? Is she ok?" I asked getting worried.

"She's fine. There was just a little accident with Starks sister and her boyfriend. But their fine." Stevie Rae said.

"Ok thanks." I said to them. I left the room and headed towards the infirmary. As I was walked I was being stared at. No one knew I was alive.

I was almost at the infirmary when I saw her. She was with her boyfriend. That made me pissed as hell.

"Hey Loren." Zoey said waving her hand at me.

I waved back. That stark boy just glared at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Hello Zoey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

Stark tensed up and whispered something to Zoey that I couldn't here. She whispered something back and stark nodded. He gave her a quick kiss, which I didn't like at all, and left.

Zoey

Stark was getting really paranoid. I told him that I would keep him updated this way if something went wrong, which I doubt, he will come and "clear things up". I walked over to Loren and said "so what did you want to talk about?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. He just stood there, staring at me.

"Umm…Loren…Are you ok?" I asked

"I've held others before,  
But it was never like this,  
Where my body inhales you  
And quivers with bliss,

Where my senses are reeling  
from the strength of desire,  
And if I can't have you soon,  
I'll be consumed by the fire." He said in a husky voice.

"Umm…Loren I told you I" I started to say but was cut short by his kiss.

It was a demanding kiss. But it was filled with love and sorrow. I pushed him away. "what the hell are you thinking!" I yelled.

"Zoey I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine." He tried to kiss me again. I called wind to push him away from me but nothing happened. What the hell. I tried fire, water and earth, nothing. Lastly I tried spirit. Again nothing. What the hell was happening to me?

I pushed him away. "For the last time Loren, I can't be with you."

"Why not. Don't you love me?" he asked

"I told you why Loren. I'm with Stark. I'm getting married to him in a month. (**A/N it's April now btw**) and I am not leaving him. I don't love you Loren. Besides, I'm pregnant and I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap."

He just froze. He was looking at me like I had 2 heads. "You're p-p-pregnant?"

"Yeah. Now I suggest you leave me alone ok?" I didn't even give him time to answer. I just turned around and walked to the girls' dorms.

**A/N I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter SORRY! ** **I hope you liked it! Review plzz…love you guys! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Zoey

What the hell was Loren thinking! I told him I can be with him. What did he not get about that? I don't even have time to think about this. I need to figure out how the hell we're gunna save summer. Can she even be saved? Izy said that darkness is in her. Would we be able to save her with a circle casting? Well I guess we're just gunna have to try.

I walked into the lobby of the girls' dorm and sat down with the rest of my friends. Johnny and Izy were out of the infirmary now. Wow! Izy looks healthy again. How the hell did that happen so fast? I looked from Izy to Johnny. Johnny had his arm around Izy's shoulder and Izy was leaning on him resting her head on his shoulder. That's when I noticed it. On Johnny's neck was a small pink line and bite marks.

Well that makes sense now. I thought to myself.

'What makes sense now?' Stark thought to me.

Crap I keep forgetting about the connection we have. Does he even know?

'Know what Z?' stark asked

Damn...I was just thinking that it made sense that Izy was feeling much better now. I thought to him.

'Wait…How did she get better?'

Just look at Johnny. I thought back to him. Be prepared for an explosion.

It took a minute for him to realize what happened. But when he did he tended up. I could tell that he was trying to hold back but I could also tell that he wasn't doing a good job of it. I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"Ok so…what are we gunna do about…umm….s-summer?" Izy asked me

"Well I was thinking that we could do a circle casting. Have the elements take the darkness out of her. Sort of like what we did with you, Stevie Rae." I said.

"But Z…I wasn't completely filled with darkness. I still had some humanity. From what Izy and Johnny said, darkness has completely taken over her body." Stevie Rae said leaning against Rephaim.

"But we need to try!" destiny said with tears in her eyes.

"And we are." I assured her.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Blaze asked also filled with tears.

Before I could answer stark said "we kill her."

"WHAT!" Izy, blaze, and destiny said. All with tears rolling down their faces now.

"We are not going to kill her. That is the last thing we are going to do...I promise you, I will find a way to fix this." I told them in my priestess voice. "Now everyone go to sleep. We'll do this tomorrow morning. Ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads. We said our goodbyes and left for bed.

The dream I had last night was weird. It was summer. She was sitting in a dim room. She looked like how the red fledglings looked before I saved them, dead. In the dream she was just sitting there. It looked like she was staring at me. Then all of a sudden she started to twitch. Blood started to poor out of the walls. Then she threw herself at me.

I then woke up in a pool of sweet. I looked to my right and stark was still asleep. I got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. By the time I was done, stark was still asleep. I decided to get the things for the casting ready.

I went to the closet in the rec hall and grabbed a yellow, red, blue, green, and purple candle. I brought them outside to the east wall and set them all on the ground in the right places. Just as I finished preparing everything the gang showed up.

"Hey guys! Are you all ready?" I asked.

"Yepp!" the twins said.

"I guess" Stevie Rae said shakily.

"I'm ready Z" Damien said.

"Ok. Get in your places and center yourselves. I need to go to Nyx's temple for a minute." I told them.

They all nodded. But before I left stark grabbed me by the hand. "You ok Z?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine stark. I just need to ask Nyx something." I assured him.

"Ok" he said as he kissed my temple.

I then went to Nyx's temple. I grabbed some more candles and placed them around me.

I lit the candle the represented air "air I call you to this circle and ask that you help me call upon the goddess Nyx." as I lit the candle I could feel the air around me pick up.

I mired to the next candle and said "fire I call you to this circle and ask that you help me call upon the goddess Nyx." as I lit the candle the room started to heat up.

I moved towards the blue candle. "water I call you to this circle and ask that you help me call upon the goddess Nyx." as I lit the candle I could feel ocean waves crashing on my legs.

I moved to the next candle and said "earth I call you to this circle and ask that you help me call upon the goddess Nyx." as I lit the candle I could smell freshly cut grass and honeysuckle.

I moved to the final element and said "spirit I call you to this circle and ask that you help me call upon the goddess Nyx." as I lit the candle I could feel my spirit lift.

I sat in the floor and crossed my legs. "with the power of all five elements I call upon the goddess of night, Nyx, to please join this circle." within seconds the air around me started to shimmer and Nyx appeared right before my eyes

"hello again my daughter. What is it you need?" Nyx asked in her beautiful voice.

"Well Nyx I was hoping that you could help me with the casting. I don't really know what to say... And will that be enough to save summer?" I asked

"well, you will know what to say when the time comes. And no, it will not be enough. That is why I brought this." she held out her hand and an arrow appeared in her hands. It was beautiful. It looked like something a goddess would use. It was transparent and glowed a gold color. "This is the arrow of eternal light. Once you are done with the circle casting, before closing the circle, you must have someone shoot this arrow through summer's heart. But make sure that person is in the circle. Because a circle cannot be broken no matter what." she said handing me the Circle.

"Wait...but if I have someone shoot the arrow through her heart, won't that kill her?"

"no my daughter. This arrow only harms the souls of darkness. I must go now daughter. I trust you know what to do now." before I could say anything she was gone.

I quickly thanked the elements and closed the circle. I put everything away and walked towards the gang. The twins Stevie Rae and Damien were all meditating to center themselves. Izy blaze destiny Johnny Montoya drew Rephaim Cole TJ Jack Aphrodite Darius and stark were all standing around the circle.

I walked up to stark "hey do you have you bow?" I asked

"yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Because I need you to shoot this into summer's heart when I'm done with the casting." I said handing him the arrow.

"Where did you get this?" stark looked at the arrow in awe

"Nyx. She said it's the arrow of eternal light. It'll get the darkness out of her." I told him.

"ok." he said.

I took my place in the circle and said "ok everyone ready" I asked. They all nodded their heads "ok Darius, Rephaim, ready to go get summer."

"we're ready Zoey." Darius said and left with Rephaim to get summer.

I thought of what I was going to say and it just came to me. I then saw Darius and Rephaim in the distance carrying summer. We got back into our places. The guys had to hold summer down while I perform the casting. Before I started I made sure everyone was in place. Yepp everything was good.

Before Darius and Rephaim lost control of summer I quick made my way to Damien. "I call upon the element air. I summon you to this circle and ask that you blow away and weaken the grip that darkness has on this poor soul." I lit the candle and felt a gust of wind go towards summer. At the same time she screamed in pain. But it didn't sound like her. It sounded like and evil demonic type person. Someone like Neferet.

I quickly made my way around the circle and stood in front of Shaunee. "I call upon the element fire. I summon you to this circle and ask that you burn and weaken the grip that darkness has on this poor soul." I lit the candle and felt the warmth of a roasting fire travel towards summer. Again she screamed in pain.

I made my way over to Erin and said "I call upon the element water. I summon you to this circle and ask that you wash away and weaken the grip that darkness has on this poor soul." I lit the candle and felt the ocean beneath my feet. Yet again summer screamed. But this time sounding more like herself again. This was a good sign.

I practically ran to Stevie Rae and said "I call upon the element earth. I summon you to this circle and ask that you crush away and weaken the grip that darkness has on this poor soul." I lit the candle and I could smell freshly cut grass and the trees around us started to dance in the wind. And guess what happened next...that right. She screamed again...

I was almost done. I walked to the center of the circle and picked up the purple candle. "I call upon the element spirit. I summon you to this circle and ask that you destroy and weaken the grip that darkness has on this poor soul" I lit the candle and felt my spirit lift. This time when summer screamed, she sounded mostly herself.

"With the power of all five if the elements I ask that you weaken the grip of darkness" I nodded at stark, signaling him to shoot the arrow. He lifted his arm, aimed it at summer's heart, and let the arrow go. The arrow strikes her in the chest and dissolved into her. She fell limp in Darius and Rephaim's arms. Then a black mist leaked out of summer's mouth and into the air. It was screaming and had the arrow stuck in it. It was then I noticed what that mist was...it was Neferet!

**A/N sorry I didn't update yesterday…writers block…well anyway I didn't last long cuz I finished it last night but it was too late to update…so here you are! Review plzz!**

**COMING SOON!**

**Jessica and Cyara Baylin and I (panky95) had made a joint account! PankyBaylin95! We are currently in the process! It is called "Together We Stand; Daughters of the Night" it should be up in about a month or two! So keep an eye out for it. It's going to be AWSOME! **

**I wanted to thank all my reviewers real quick too!**

**So thank you to…**

_**StarkLuverAllTheWay**_

_**zoeyrocks97**_

_**vampireacademy 101**_

_**Shadowblood13**_

_**If only I knew**_

_**Brianna**_

_**Jessica and Cyara Baylin**_

_**RiTuXa**_

_**Teddy bear cullen**_

_**jayma94**_

_**iiHeartJamesStark.x**_

_**stacey**_

_**ironkitten89**_

_**And**_

_**PurpleFlower626**_

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews! They mean a lot!**

_**~Francesca~ **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Zoey

Neferet came out of summer's body with the arrow sticking out of her transparent chest. She was screaming an ear piercing scream and within second she exploded. I quickly closed the circle and everyone ran to summer's side. Darius and Rephaim carefully laid summer on the ground. Then Darius checked her pulse.

"She has a pulse but it's very weak. She'll be out for a few day maybe weeks." he assured us.

"But she is ok…right?" destiny asked.

"Most likely." Darius said.

"So what your saying is that there is a chance she won't be ok." Izy said.

"yes." Darius said quietly.

"Well we will just have to hope and pray to Nyx that she would be ok. But I have a feeling that she will be." I said.

"Yeah me too." Izy said.

"Same here." Blaze said.

"I can feel it too." Destiny said.

"Rephaim, can you please bring summer to the infirmary." I asked him.

"Sure thing priestess." He replied.

"Thank you." I said to him.

Rephaim then picked summer up off the floor and carried her to the infirmary.

"So what do we do now?" jack asked.

"We wait." Stark answered for me.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Not worry jack. She'll be fine. I can really feel it." I assured him.

"Ok Z." he said.

"Why don't you all go and rest. Think of something to keep your minds off what just happen." I told everyone.

They all nodded their heads and left except for Izy and Johnny. Izy was on her phone and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Ok, thank you very much." She said shakily and hung up the phone. She fell to the floor and started to cry. Johnny was by her side within seconds.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked her.

"S-s-s-stark-k-k. S-s-s-stark-k-k." was all she said.

When stark heard her he quick ran to her side. "Isabella, what's wrong?"

"th-th-that a-a-ass hole is o-out of j-jail." She stuttered.

"Who's out of jail Isabellz?" Johnny asked.

"dad." Was all she said before she broke down again. Stark collapsed on the floor and just stared into space. I ran to his side.

"It'll be ok guys. He doesn't know where you two are" I assured them.

"You don't know that Z. he's a sick, sick person." Stark said.

"Umm…can someone fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Johnny asked. I looked at stark for permission and he nodded.

I looked at Johnny and said, "When they were 13, their father used to abuse their mother. Stark couldn't take it anymore. Her punch him. And his dad shot him in the leg and got arrested."

He was silent for a moment then said, "damn…Izy, I'm not gunna let anything near you do you hear me. That man is not even gunna come 100 feet from you without me kicking his ass." He said. It was so cute how protective he was of her. They reminded me of stark and me.

"Come. Why don't you go to bed and rest? Everything will be fine. If it makes you feel any better ill have a few sons of Erebus posted at the walls." I said to Izy.

"Ok, thanks Z. for everything. Your one hell of a sister in-law." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm not your sister in-law yet. We still have a 3 weeks." I said with the biggest smile I could put on my face.

"Can't wait!" Izy said. She kissed stark on the cheek and gave me one last hug and walked away with Johnny by her side.

All of a sudden I had a strong craving for ham and water. I grabbed stark's hand and ran to the kitchen.

"Where we going?" stark asked.

"To the kitchen. I have a craving for ham and water." I told him.

We got into the kitchen and I ran to the fridge and pulled out ham cold cuts and bottled water. I sat down and started to eat the ham without bread or anything. Stark started to laugh. "What?" I asked him.

"nothing." He said laughing even harder.

"What!" I asked getting annoyed now.

"Nothing. I can just tell that this pregnancy is going to be one hell of a ride." He said.

I had to admit, I kinda forgot I was pregnant. "Oh! That reminds me! I have a doctor's appointment next Friday." I said.

"ok." Stark said.

"You're coming right?" I asked him worried that he would say no.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said kissing me on my forehead. "I love you."

"Even when I'm gunna blow up like a blimp?" I asked jokingly.

"Yepp!" he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Leaving my ham and water on the table.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Our room." He said simply.

"But I'm not done with my ham!" I told him.

He laughed and let go of my hand. I ran and got my ham and water and brought it with me to our room. When we got to our room I sat on the bed and finished my ham. The whole time stark just stared at me like I was a goddess. Which was sweet but got annoying after awhile, but I didn't say anything. I yawned. "Go to sleep Z." he said as he pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his chest and within seconds I was out cold.

Izy

I went to my room with Johnny. I was so happy that I had him. I really don't think I know what I would do without him. I really love him. but I think in falling for him harder them I thought.

I then had this idea for a song and I ran out of my room to the music room.

"Iz! Where you going?" Johnny said running behind me.

"music room! I wanna show you something!" I told him. we got to the room and I quickly grabbed a guitar and started to sing not only from the soul but from the heart.

"I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me"

When I sang that part I thought of yesterday, when I was singing and dancing with Johnny.

"I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you"

When I was done I just stared at Johnny. He then bent down and kissed me. it was then I knew for sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man. my warrior. My consort. My love. My Johnny.

**A/N heyyy guys! Sooo…. How did you like it? sorry…I know its shorter than the others….sorry bout that….well review!**

**~francesca~**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Zoey

**A/N hey guys! **

**I am soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update… :( I was studying like crazy this week (drivers test) but… I PASSED! :D I got a 96! I'm sooooooooooo happy!**

**This story is almost over :'(… but NOT yet! I promise you there will be at least 5 more chapters! :) **

_**TOGETHER WE STAND: DAUGHTERS OF NIGHT**_** IS UP! CHECK IT OUT! IT IS AWSOME! **_**PANKYBAYLIN95**_

**Well… here is your chapter 20! Enjoy**

Stark and I had just gotten back from the doctors' office for my check up. The doctor was of course a vamp. She said that the baby was doing really well. The only thing was that she was growing faster than a vamp baby let alone a human baby. She said that the baby will be born earlier then she should be.

So not only am I abnormal, but my baby is too. Great…

When we entered our room Izy was sitting on the bed waiting with Johnny. I swear those two are never apart.

"So?" Izy asked.

"So what" I asked.

"How's the baby?" Izy asked.

"She's good. Growing faster than she should, but there nothing wrong with her." I said.

"That's great Z! Can you do me a favor and get everyone together in my room for me? I want to show you guys something." She said.

_20 minutes later_

Everyone was sitting in Izy's room waiting for her to come back with Johnny. Even Nala, Duchess and Hogan where there. Over the past few days Duchess and Hogan had become really close. Maybe a little _too_ close.

When she entered the room she was holding a guitar. I swear her life revolves around music.

_It always did. Even before she was marked. She would always be singing in her room and at school._ Stark thought to me.

Izy sat on the floor next to Hogan and said, "Ok so I wrote this song and you all were my insertion. You'll know what I'm talking about when I'm done." She said

She picked up her guitar and started to play.

"Outside my window I see a red bird singin sittin on a wire  
Wish I knew what hes thinkin outside my window  
I see a couple kissin huggin and a-lovin  
Man, thats just what Ive been missin"

I'm guessing that the first part was about me and everyone else because we were all paired up with a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"These days when everythin is crazy  
Some things are never ever changin"

I knew that this was about all the crap we went through with Neferet and summer who is still passed out.

"(You) still need stars when youre wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news thatll make you cry  
All the little things that money cant buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la (outside my window)

Outside my window I see the bluest ocean  
Sails in the sunlight rockin in the sweetest motion  
Outside my window I hear a church bell ringin  
Nobody fightin over what hymn theyre singin"

this apart reminded me or Erin because her affinity is water.

"I know Im dreamin like a child  
But some things just dont go out of style like

(You) still need stars when youre wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news thatll make you cry  
All the little things that money cant buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la (outside my window)  
(La la la la la la, outside my window)  
(Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la)  
(Outside outside)

Outside my window I see a flag thats wavin  
Hands joined together, everybodys celebrating, yeah"

This reminded me of Damien with his air affinity.

La la la la la la, outside my window  
La la la la la la, everybodys lookin outside my window

(You) still need stars when youre wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news thatll make you cry  
All the little things that money cant buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la (outside my window)  
(La la la la la la, outside my window)  
(Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la)  
(Outside outside)"

When she finished singing we all clapped and cheered and Johnny kissing her.

"That was amazing!" Stevie Rae said.

"We loved it!" the twins said.

"We all did!" Jack said.

"… Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please?" Johnny said standing up bringing Izy with him.

What he did next shocked us all.

He sat Izy on the bed and knelt down on one knee. "Isabella Eleanor Stark, I know that I haven't known you for that long but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be by your side and protect you. Isabella Eleanor Stark will you marry me?"

**A/N I know I know its short and it sucks…. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting… wedding…. Hint hint lol REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Isabella 

**VERYY IMPROTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Heyyyy guys! I know I know I'm taking forever I'm so sorry! I've been sick for the past couple days and I had a little… situation back at home… but it's all fixed. And I think there is either going to be more chapters.**

**Ok so I'm also doing Stark and Zoey shorts and I NEED ideas! So in your reviews tell me whatever you would want me to write and I will do my best to give you guy what you want! Because you all are awesome and I love you all! =)**

So I just wanted to say one more thing before you guys read this chapter… ok so this is for Kelly…first of all, if you didn't like the fact that I wrote the lyrics out you could have just skipped over them. That's why I put the name of the song before the lyrics. So if people didn't want to read them they didn't have to! Second of all, I am not promoting anything! Ok they are teens but they are in love and isn't that all that matters. Age shouldn't matter if you are truly in love like Zoey and stark and Izy and Johnny. So I am not promoting anything! And third of all, I don't like the fact that you telling me how to write my story! You can do whatever the hell you want with your stories but this is my story and I do what I want with it. And so far you are the only person that has a problem with my story. So either find something nice to say or just stop reading it, because if you don't like where I'm going with this story then I could care less.

Sorry about that… on with the story! =)  
  
"Isabella Eleanor Stark will you marry me?" Johnny said as he opened the small velvet box that was in his pants pocket. He opened the box and showed a ring that was as big a small rock. The band was gold and I could see something was engraved in it but I couldn't make out what it said. But it was beautiful.

I was in total shock, I couldn't speak. I just stared into Johnny's eyes. I could feel the tears that were about to poor out of my eyes.

I looked around the room. Everyone looked just as shocked as I did. All wide eyed and mouth on the floor. Everyone except for Stark. Stark looked like he was about to flip.

Goddess! Sometimes I wish he would treat me as his twin sister and not a daughter or a younger sister. I mean we were born on the same day. Hell! I was born first!

Zoey must have notice it too because she grabbed Starks forearm and gave him a glare that said if you do anything stupid you are in deep crap. But stark calmed down.

I then realized that I hadn't given Johnny an answer. It was kind of obvious what I was going to say. I mean I love the boy with all my heart. I could totally see myself spending the rest of my life with this guy. He was sweet caring funny and a total hottie might I add. Everything I would want in a guy and more. He was perfect.

I looked Johnny dead in the eye. I slightly nodded my head and whispered, "Yes". A smile grew upon my face and I said slightly louder with a giggle "yes!"

Johnny smiled back and slid the ring on my figure. I stood up and jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as I could and kissed every inch of his face.

**1 week later**

Zoey

In the past week summer had woken up from her coma like state. She had no memory of what happened to her. I guess that would be a good thing right?

Well we had to tell her what happened but when we did she totally freaked. She started to cry and apologize like crazy to Izy and Johnny. She started to freak even more when we told her that she killed a few nurses. But she is fine now. And so is everyone else.

I was in my room getting ready for a day with the girls. Next week is my wedding and the girls wanted to go out and celebrate. I wanted to stay home and relax, but of course I got over ruled.

As I was in the bathroom putting on my make-up I heard a loud banging noise on the door.

"Hurry the hell up in there! We want to leave before your actual wedding you know!" Aphrodite yelled from the other side of the door.

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" I said finishing up. When I got out of the bathroom everyone was in my room. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Stark, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Darius, Rephaim, TJ, Cole, Johnny, Izy, Summer, Drew, Destiny, Blaze and Montoya they were all there. I was thankful that I moved out of my old dorm and in the High Priestess's room or we all would have never fit.

"It's about fucking time." Aphrodite sneered.

"Be nice Aphrodite." Stevie Rae said.

"Whatever." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Aphro! Smile!" Destiny said in an extremely perky voice.

Leave it to Destiny to try and brighten Aphrodite's mood.

"What the fuck did I tell you about calling me that?"

Hey, I didn't say it always worked… "Can we just go?" I asked getting impatient.

"Yeah please. I'm getting claustrophobic." Izy said leaning against Johnny.

"You… wait why all the guys here anyway?" I asked

"We're going out too. What did you think we were just gunna sit around and wait for you girls? Hell no! We gunna party!" Johnny said dancing with Izy, who was hysterical laughing.

"Oh…ok." I said. I turned to stark and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Behave."

"Don't I always?" stark said sarcastically. I just gave him a look that said I wasn't kidding. He but his hands up in defense and said, "Ok, ok I will. Don't worry Hun. Love yeah."

**A/N I'm so sorry I have to stop here… I would have just waited till the next time I was free to just finish it but I already had you guys waiting so long I didn't want you to wait much longer…. I promise that I will try to make more time for you guys… I have off on Wednesday–Friday and I have to weekend too… so I will defiantly be updating around that time!**

**Again sorry :(**

**~Francesca~**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Zoey

**A/N: vote for your favorite story! The poll is now up! :)…. ENJOY!**

We have been in the parking lot for about 15 minutes now fighting over who's going to drive. Well… it was actually Aphrodite and the Twins that were fighting. Everyone else was just standing there and watching.

"Are we seriously going to fucking do this? I'll drive!" Izy said getting annoyed.

"Yeah I'll drive too, since it is my car that we're taking." I said.

"fine." The twins and Aphrodite said together. Aphrodite rolled and said, "So who's going with who?"

"Well I'll take Stevie Rae the twin and you and Iz can take Destiny Blaze and Summer." I said.

"Ok" everyone said.

Izy then ran off to goddess only knows where.

"Where you going!" Stevie Rae yelled out.

"To get my car!" Izy yelled back. I didn't know she had a car.

As if the twins could read my mind they said, "We didn't know she had a car."

"Oh goddess! Her car is like her baby!" Destiny said.

"Yeah." Summer chimed in.

"Oh yeah. I remember the day she got it. She could _not_ stop screaming. I think I went a little deaf that day." Blaze said.

Just as she finished we heard a car horn. When I looked to see who it was I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a white range rover driving towards us. It stopped about 3 feet from us and the door opened and Izy came out.

All of us except for Destiny Blaze and Summer had our mouths on the floor.

"Well? Are you guys just gunna stand there and stair or are we gunna party!" Izy said. "Come on!" she got back in her car and Destiny Blaze and Summer followed.

The rest of us got into my car. Stevie Rae and the Twins in the back seats and Aphrodite in the passenger seat. We pulled out of the parking lot and made our way over to a dance club called Karma.

The drive there was pretty fast. The twins and Aphrodite where fighting the whole time, but I drowned them out by putting the radio on full blast.

I parked the car closest to the entrance with Izy right behind me. We all got out of the car and headed towards the club.

**4** **hours of dancing, laughing, and guys' trying to hit on them later.**

Going to the club was so much fun! There was great music and lots of people. There were even a few guys that tried to hit on us. Summer even met a guy… I forgot what his name was though… oh well.

We all went back to the cars and started to head home.

We were on the highway when Aphrodite started to have a vision in the passenger seat. I pulled over and motioned Izy in the other car to go home.

She nodded her head and kept on driving.

"Aphrodite what do you see?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

She was shaking so bad. Tears started to come out of her eyes and she started to scream. When she opened her eyes she gasped, "Izy"

Izy

I was driving on the highway when I saw that Z pulled over. I was about to pull over with her when she motioned me to keep going. I listened to her and kept heading home.

"Do you think their alright?" Summer asked.

"They should be fine. It's probably just Aphrodite and the twins fighting." I assured her.

"ok." She said quietly.

I turned up the radio on and "raise your glass" by P!nk came on. P!nk is my all time favorite singer. I started to sing along when everyone started to scream all at once.

"IZY!"

"NO!"

"OH GODDESS!"

I looked to my left and saw a bright light. It was a car the lost control and was headed right for us.

The car crashed right into the driver's side, crushing my left leg. My head banged into the window causing it the crack and my head to bleed like crazy. My head hit the steering wheel. I could hear the girls screaming and the car spinning out of control. I felt it hit something and the car stopped. Then… everything went black.

Zoey

"Aphrodite what did you see?"I asked calmly.

"Izy… she's in a car accident… A drunk driver… so bad." She said between heavy gasps for air.

As soon as she said that I restarted the car and started to speed down the road. As I was driving I could see bright lights up ahead. But I could go any farther because all the cars ahead of me had stopped.

I got out of the car and ran. The rest followed me. I ran as fast as I could towards the lights. I froze when I saw what had happened. There was a black truck on its side with a guy on the ground next to it. And all the way on the other side of the street was Izy's white range rover. The front left side was totaled and the window was cracked with blood splattered all over it. The door was smashed in and was completely messed up.

I looked to the right of the car and saw Summer Destiny and Blaze crying and panicking like crazy. There was a man and women standing next to them. The man was on the phone; probably calling the cops and the women was trying to calm the girls.

Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and the twin ran in front of me breaking me out of my frozen state. I ran toward the accident.

"OGM!" The twins yelled out when they saw everything that happened.

"Is everyone ok?" Stevie Rae asked.

Destiny and Summer started to cry even harder and Blaze just shook her head.

"Where's Izy?" I asked.

Blaze then pointed towards the car.

I ran towards the driver's side and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"The ambulance is on their way and so are the police." The man said.

"Thank you for helping us." Destiny said between sobs.

"Is no problem." The man said with a sweet smile.

I then pulled out my cell phone and dialed Stark's number. On the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?" Stark said

"Stark! There was an accident. Izy's hurt but we can't get her out of the car."

"How bad is she?" he asked now panicking.

"Dude what wrong?" I heard Johnny ask in the background.

"Izy got in an accident and is hurt." he told him.

"Oh goddess. Give me the phone!" Johnny said. "What happened? Is she ok? How bad is it? Oh goddess! Please tell me she's ok!"

"Johnny, listen to me. You need to stay calm. A drunk driver crashed into her. I don't know if she's ok… I can't get her out of the car. But it looks really bad. You…" I was cut off by the dial tone. Johnny must have hung up.

I dialed Stark's number again. When he picked up he said, "Johnny left. I think he's coming towards you guys."

"But he doesn't know where we are." I said

"He doesn't need to. He's Izy's warrior, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ok… Stark meet us at the hospital." I told him.

"Ok Z." he then hung up the phone. "Johnny's coming."I told the guys.

Just then I saw Johnny coming towards us. "Where is she?" he said practically in tears.

I pointed toward the car and he ran towards it. He tried to open the door but it was no use.

Just then I heard the ambulance in the distance.

Johnny was still trying to open the door. He gave up and made his way back over to us. He punched the trunk door, leaving a dent. He crouched down and put his head in his hands and started to mumble something but I could make out what he was saying.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "She will be ok." I assured him.

"I hope your right." He said looking up at me with a tear stained face.

The ambulance came up and a group of 5 men came out. 2 of them went to the drunken man and the other 3 went to Izy. They tried to open the door but it didn't work. One of the men went back to the ambulance and pulled out this saw type thing. When he came back they cut off the door.

When they pulled the door off I wanted to scream. There was Izy, head on the steering wheel full of blood. Her leg looked like it was crushed and her arm looked like it came out of its socket. They carefully pulled her out and put her on a stretcher. Then one of the men came up to us.

"Do any of you know the two injured people?"

"Yes we know the girl." I said.

"Are any of you her family?" he asked.

"I'm her fiancé." Johnny said staring at Izy's body.

"Them you can ride in the ambulance with her." He said.

Johnny nodded his head and made his way into the ambulance.

We all then crammed into my car and drive to the hospital in silence.

**a/n so? Did you like it? I bet you weren't expecting that now were you? So I promised that I was going to update more and I kept that promise. I might not update tomorrow because its turkey day… so if I don't happy early turkey day! =) **

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Zoey

**A/N hey guys! So I got board last night and wrote up the next chapter for you guys! ENJOY and happy thanksgivings! **

We had been in the hospital for the past hour now. The second they got Izy here they rushed her to the emergency room. We haven't heard anything yet. We don't even know how badly she was injured. But by the looks of it she was hurt really bad.

From the second we got here Johnny wouldn't sit still. He just kept passing back and forth. Stark was the complete opposite. He just sat there with his head in his hands quietly sobbing. I rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Everyone else was also sobbing. Even the guys. This just showed how much everyone loved her. She was so nice, when she didn't have her period. On those days she could be worse than Aphrodite… and that's just scary.

As I waited to hear something I started to think of Izy. The way she and Stark would fight and beat each other up. The way she would silently laugh and turn red when something was so funny. How she always tried to cheer any of us up when we were down. How she would do anything for her brother, no matter what. The way she lost herself in a song. And the way she would make everyone laugh.

As I thought about her I started to cry harder then i already was. Stark had noticed and pulled me into a tight hug.

A few more hours passed by and there were still no news on how Izy is. Everyone had fallen asleep except for stark Johnny and I. Johnny finally sat down but he couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.

I got up and sat by Johnny. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with sad heartbroken eyes that made me want to cry.

I didn't even hesitate. I pulled him into a tight hug and held him close. He hugged me back just as tight and sobbed on my shoulder. I rubbed his back trying to sooth him and saying things like it would be ok. And that Izy will get through this.

He pulled away and wiped his tears. "Thank Z. I needed that."

"No problem." I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and went back over to stark.

"How is he?" stark asked in a concern voice. You may think that stark doesn't like the guy, but the truth is that he's like a brother to him. Well... When he's not all over Izy that is.

"He'll be fine." I assured him.

Just then the doctor came in. "Stark family?"

Stark and Johnny shoot up out if their seats and practically ran over to the doctor.

"How is she? Is she ok? What was wrong with her?" Johnny asked starting to tear up again.

I came up next to him and put my hand on his forearm, calming him down.

Then the doctor spoke again "the accident injured her badly. She would be lucky if she made it out of this hospital alive. The impact of the car crashing into the driver's door caused her leg to crush, causing it break in four places. Her shoulder came out of place but that wasn't the big situation. The big problem was that hit on the head she took. That caused her skull to crack and some brain damage."

"And how exactly would that affect her." Stark asked holding my hand tight.

" She may experience some memory loose."

"How much will she remember" I asked.

"It's hard to say. She could have only forgot the accident or she could have forgotten things that happened months or even years ago." the doctor said "we are going to question her when she wakes up to see how much she remembers. But I wouldn't worry. With time she will remember. You all would just need to help her and have patients."

"so are you done with her?" Johnny asked.

"For now yes. But she will need to stay here for a couple of weeks to heal and get stronger."

"can we see her?" he asked.

"You can but she's sleeping now. Only three at a time please. And if she just so happens to wake up while one of you are in there please inform a nurse." the doctor said.

"Thank you." we all said to the doctor.

He then led the three of us to Izy's room. But before we entered the room he said, "Please be extremely quiet while you are in there. She needs her rest."

"Ok." Stark said.

We then entered the room. We walked in a little bit till we saw Izy. It was terrible. There were all these machines, wirers and tubes connected to her. Her whole leg was in a cast, from her foot to the bottom of her waist. Her arm was in a sling and the whole top of her head was covered in gauze and bandages. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked terrible.

Johnny ran to her side and held the hand that wasn't in the sling. He started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I'm so sorry." he said between sobs. "Please, please be ok."

Stark went by his side and put his hand on his shoulder. He then went on the other side of her and put his hand on her head. "I love you sis. With all my heart." He then kissed the art that wasn't in gauze.

I walked over to the end of the bed and placed my hand on her leg. I listened to her heart monitor.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_ (that's supposed to be the monitor thingy.)

Beep... Beep...Beep...Beep...….beep…..…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Oh goddess. Please Nyx. Please make her ok. I can't lose her. We can't lose her. Not yet. Not yet Nyx. Please not yet." Johnny sobbed into Izy's hand.

Doctors and nurses started to rush in. one of the nurses had those electric plate thingys that restart the heart. She handed it to a doctor how yelled, "CLEAR!" but it didn't work. The heart monitor was the same. He did it again. "CLEAR!" and again. But it didn't work. They gave up. It was no hope. She was gone.

He pulled a white sheet over her, covering every part of her body. Stark and Johnny fell to their knees and cried.

The nurses and the doctors started to clear out except for the doctor who tried to save her life. "I am sorry for your loose. I will give you a minute alone with her for you to pay your respects."

"Thank you." I said feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks.

When he left we all gathered around Izy. Stark pulled the sheet off from over her face and kissed her on the forehead then on the cheek. "I love you Isabella. I'll see you later." Stark stepped back and let Johnny talk to her.

"I love you so much Isabella. We had so much planed together. We were going to get married, move into a big house and have lots of kids. I'll never find anybody like you ever again. I love you and I will never forget you." He then bent down and kissed her cold lifeless lips.

He stepped back and I walked up to Izy's lifeless body. "Hey Iz. I just wanted to say that ever since you came into my life, things have been a lot better. You became my best friend and the sister I wish I had from the beginning. I love you Iz, so much. And I promise you that no one will ever forget you because I wouldn't let that happen." When I said the last sentence I broke down crying.

I went over to Stark and Johnny and pulled the both of them in a big group hug.

Then something happened that none of us was expecting. The air around us started to shimmer and Nyx appeared in front of us.

"Hello my children." Nyx said in her beautiful voice.

She then walked over to Izy. She bent down and kissed her on the lips. Her pale lifeless skin then started to turn back to its normal tan tone. Nyx pulled away and I saw that Izy's blue lips where now their normal pinks shade. Nyx just gave Izy the kiss of life. She then faded in thin air.

Just as Nyx was about gone, Izy's eyes flung open and she gasped for air. She sat straight up and looked around the room. "Where am I? Why were you all crying?" she asked clueless.

Before I could answer Johnny pulled Izy in a loving hug.

"Izy… you where in a bad car accident. You got injured really badly and you even died. You would have been dead if Nyx haven't came and gave you the Kiss of life." I said as she held Johnny.

She looked around the room again then down at herself. "Oh My Goddess! Please tell me everyone else is alright!"She said in a panic. Leave it to Izy to worry about everyone else when she just about died.

"Their fine Izy. But don't ever do that again do you hear me. You almost gave me a heart attack." Stark said hugging Izy.

"I'll try not to." She said with a smile. "Can I take this stuff off?"

"Your still hurt Iz." I said.

"Well I don't feel hurt." she said as she removed the sling from her arm. It was then that I noticed that all the cuts and bruises were gone. I helped her take off the gauze and saw that all that was left was a scar. I ran to the hall and found the doctor that worked on Izy.

"Can you take off Isabella cast please?" I asked.

He just looked at me like I was crazy so I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards Izy's room. When he saw that she was alive he was speechless.

"Our goddess brought her back." I said simply.

He slowly nodded his head and grabbed a pair of huge scissors. Within minutes Izy was cast free and back into her clothes that she was wearing at the club. The blood that was all over her shirt had disappeared and looked as if she just put it on.

We went out to the waiting room were the rest of the guys were. The second they saw her they all ran up to her and gave her a big group huge. And when I say big I mean big.

When we all broke apart I explain what happened. From when she died to Nyx saving her. While I was explaining everything to them Stark was signing Izy out of the hospital. We all would be home in no time!

**A/N well there you go! I hope you guys liked it! I know I did… Omg I was crying went I wrote this! Well happy ending! Happy turkey day and don't forget to vote for your favorite Fanfic on my profile!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Francesca~**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Zoey

**A/N REDONE! (I redid this chapter because I thought it sucked and you guys disserve better)**

ok so really quite, I updated ALL of my stories. There is even a new story! A house of night: my story. So check that out! One more thing! If you want to see what Izy, Summer, Destiny, Blaze and Sapphire look like, I have the links on my profile. So now for the chapter you all have been waiting for!  
  
It had been a week since the accident. Izy was fine but pissed as hell that her car was completely totaled. They weren't kidding when they said that the car was like her baby.

Izy went to court and started to cuss the guy that caused the accident out.

It was quite fully to watch. Johnny even had to hold her back because she was two seconds away from punching the guy. And Izy's a fighter. It would have hurt...

Anyway, it was the day before the wedding and Stark's family was coming in from Chicago. I was a little nervous. I never met his family before… I hope they like me.

"Zoey! Stop worrying too much! They'll love you! Trust me!" Stark yelled from the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and finished getting dressed.

I tried to look businessy and sophisticated but still pretty and casual.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I slid them on and added a thick black belt over the shirt to make it look more casual. I then put on my black heels and grabbed my purse.

We were meeting his family at the air port in about 5 minutes. So we needed to step up.

"Stark! We're gunna be late!" I yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Ok I'm done." He said walking out of the bathroom.

We walked out of our room and to the car, Stark drove. And within minutes we were at the air port waiting for the plane to arrive.

_15 minutes later_

"James! Is that you?" yelled a short blond woman that had to be in her forty's.

"Hi mom." He said going up to the women that was his mother, and hugged her.

She looked just like Izy and Stark. Except Stark's mom had strawberry blond hair and Stark and Izy had more of brown hair and blond high lights.

"Mom I want you to meet Zoey. Zoey, this is my mom." Stark said with a big smile.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Mrs. Stark." I said hugging her.

"It's nice to meet you to Hun. But please, you and my son are getting married tomorrow, call me mom." Wow! Wasn't expecting that.

"Ok, mom." I said.

"Hey where's everyone else?" stark asked looking around the air port.

"They went to get the bags." She simply said.

"Little man!" a guy yelled running up to us. "Wow! Jim-ster! Vamp school sure did buff you up." He said punching stark in the arm.

"Yeah I guess it did." He said, punching him back. "Zoey this is my cousin Josh. Josh this is my future wife, Zoey." Stark said with a huge grin on his face.

"Damn Jim-ster. You said she was hot but I didn't think she would be this hot! How'd you get her?" Josh said hanging his arm on Starks shoulder.

I started to blush.

Then an old man walked up behind Stark and patted him on the other shoulder and said, "Hello son."

"Hey gramps." Stark said giving him a hug. "Zoey this is my grandfather."

"Hello sir. It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"The pleaser is all mine." he said grabbing my hand and kissing it like a complete gentlemen.

"Ok well, that's. Does everyone have everything?" stark asked grabbing some of the bags.

"Yeah, let's go. I want to know everything about the two of you." Starks mom said.

We then went back to the House of Night and spent the whole night with his family. Well, till 1 AM. They got really tired and needed their rest for the big day tomorrow. The rest of the day we just relaxed and waited for the day to end.

_The next day  
_  
I woke up to the feeling of someone carrying me.

I opened my eyes and saw that Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were carrying me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Stevie Rae said simply.

"So you kid nap me?" I asked.

"Yepp."Aphrodite said, still carrying me.

"Well… can you at least put me down?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Stevie Rae said.

They let me go and started to walk towards Aphrodite's room.

When we got there the twins, and Izy where in the room.

"Where's Johnny Iz?" I sarcastically asked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Z. it's not like where attached to the hip." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"All the guys... "Erin started.

"Went to go help stark." Shaunee finished.

"oh." was all I said.

"Ok girls, get dressed and do you hair in an elegant bun. And do your makeup." Aphrodite ordered.

"K" they all said and left the room.

Aphrodite turned back to me shoved into the bathroom with the dress I bout months ago.

I put it on and walked out of the bathroom. Aphrodite was already dressed with her hair and makeup done.

Damn she's fast.

She grabbed me by the hand and sat me down in front of her vanity.

She then began to curl my hair in thick elegant ringlets.

When she was done she did my makeup. She did a natural look. She used all light browns and cream color eye shadow and a little bit of eye liner and mascara.

When she was done she placed a tinny crown on my head and handed me my heels.

Once I was done I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. I looked so beautiful. Like one of those Disney princesses.

The dress hugged me in all the right places. And where it didn't hug me it flowed beautifully.

My hair and makeup were perfect. And the tinny crown was a fantastic Touch.

As I was gawking at myself there was a knock on the door.

Aphrodite answered the door and Loren Blake walked through the door. I had to admit… I sort of forgot he was even here.

"Zoey, I just wanted to say good luck and congratulations." He said giving me a friendly hug.

"Thank you. Your coming to the wedding right?" I asked.

"Of course… is it ok if I bring a date?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure! Who's the lucky girl?" I asked happy that he may have found someone to love… and to get over me.

"Her name is Emily. We used to date back when I was a fledgling. We never really broke up. We just slowly lost connection. But I'm hoping to restart what we had." He said with the sweetest smile.

"That's great Loren. Good luck." I said giving him another hug.

"Well I should leave now. I'm meeting her at the air port." He said.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I said walking him to the door.

Then the twin and Izy walked in all dressed.

3 hours later

the time has finally come.

We were all in a line in pairs.

Izy and Cole, Erin and TJ, Shaunee and Jack, Aphrodite and Damien then Stevie Rae and Darius.

I was the last one in the row with my grandma right beside me. She was giving me away since I didn't have my dad.

The music began and the gang started to walk out pair by pair.

Once everyone was out and in their proper spots, here comes the bride started to play.

It was then I started to get nervous.

Grandma noticed and kissed me on the cheek. "You'll be fine Zoeybird. Just breathe."

I took a deep breath and began to walk with my grandma through the open doors.

I gasped at what I saw. Nyx was at the altar standing next to stark.

Stark looked so handsome and sexy it his suit.

Goddess I can't believe this is happening. I thought

_Goddess Zoey! You look so beautiful_. Stark thought to me.

I smiled and blushed a little bit.

I looked out at everyone that was there. All the teachers and even some of the students that were good to us were there.

In the front row on the right was stark's mom cousin and grandpa. And on the left front was... Was... My mom! But my brother and sister where there too.

Ugh. Great just what I need. Drama at my own wedding.

Wait! No step looser!

I leaned towards grandma and whispered, "What are they doing here?"

"don't worry about them now. Worry about it after the wedding." she whispered back.

"Ok."

When we reached the altar, I kissed grandma and turned to stark.

I grabbed his hand and let Nyx begin.

"We are gathered here for a very special day. Today is the uniting of Zoey redbird and James stark." she said. "The couple has writing their own vows to each other." she turned to me "you may begin."

I looked into stark eyes and said, "Stark. I love you so much. You are my everything. My heart my soul my body and mind. Without you I don't know where I would be. Without you I would not be here in this world. I would have died long ago. But you are here and you saved me from death and you made me the happiest have been in a long time, and I love you so much for that." by the time I was done I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Zoey. You are my world. My reason to live. Without you I would be nothing. You listened to me and understood me when no one else did. You saved me from myself. You tamed the monster inside me and made me the luckiest man alive. Goddess I love you so much." by the time he was done the tears in my eyes became heavier and fall faster.

Then Nyx spoke "Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I said staring deeply into stark's eyes.

She then turned to stark and said, "Will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Stark said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I leaned into stark and pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Everyone began to clap like crazy.

Stark and I then turned and ran down the aisle and made our way to the rec hall where the reception was going to be held.

**Ok so I think that this one is better… what do you think? REVIEW PLZ!**

**I am going to update again soon! I'm am half way done with chapter 25**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "A HOUSE OF NIGHT: MY STORY" **

**THANK YOU**

**~Francesca~**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Zoey

_**If you had already read chapter 24 yesterday (on the 27**__**th**__**) I redid it! So go back and read that before you read this! But if you had read it after I redid it enjoys this next chapter!**_

When we arrived the guests were already sitting at their tables.

It was beautiful in there. It was all decorated with white and silver balloons, streamers, tables, chairs, place settings, everything you could think of.

On the middle of each table was a vase. In the vase was water with a candle footing on top. There were clear rocks on the bottom and a white flower in there too. It was gorgeous.

Just then Damien and Jack came up to us. "You guys ready for you dance?" Damien asked.

I looked at stark and nodded my head. I grabbed Starks hand and made our way to the center of the dance floor.

Stark and I decided a while ago that we wanted Ave Marie by beyonce to be our song and to have Izy sing it for us so it's more special.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Izy said into a microphone. "Ok so I just wanted to say congrats to my brother and sister in-law. I love you guys so much and hope that the two of you make the best of what you got."

Everyone began to clap.

"Ok now can everyone please gather around the dance floor? Zoey and stark are going to have their first dance." she said.

Everyone got up from their seats and formed a big circle around the dance floor.

"They chose the song Ave Maria by beyonce and asked me to sing for them... So here we go."

The music started to play and we began to dance.

"She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of God go high

I found heaven on earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria

I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria, Ave Maria, Ave Maria"

Through the whole song we just stared into each other's eyes and shared a few kisses.

When the music stops playing everyone started to clap and come on the dance floor to dance.

"Zoey." someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was Loren and he had a girl with him.

She was really pretty. She had golden blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

"This is Emily." Loren said.

"It's nice to meet you Zoey. I heard so much about you. And congrats on the wedding!" she said grasping my forearm.

"It's nice to meet you to. This is stark." I said.

"hello." she said.

"hi." stark said.

"Well go! Enjoy yourselves!" Loren said.

I laughed and went to go towards our table when I was stops my goddess appearing in front of me.

"Hello my children. I wanted to congratulate you both and my best of luck."

I didn't hesitate. I through myself into her arms and held her tight.

Nyx laughed and said. "There is someone else who wishes to see you Zoeybird."

I stepped out of her arms and just looked at her.

She stepped back and revealed the one person I thought I would never see again, Heath.

"Hey zo." he said with a huge smile on his face.

I could feel the tears starting to form. I ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Heath." I said.

"I know. But I can't stay long. I just came to congratulate you guys."

"thanks Heath." I said stepping out of his arms.

He walked over to stark and shook his hand. "You take good care of her for me. And if you don't I will haunt you."

"don't worry Heath. I won't let anything happen to her. "Stark said.

They then did one of those guy hugs.

Heath came back over to me and put his hand on my stomach. "Congrats on the little zo-ster in there."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Heath. "I love you Heath."

"I love you too zo." he then faded away along with Nyx.

I just stood there staring off in the spot heath just stood.

"Come on Zoey." Stark said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and followed him to the dance floor.

We dance for about 30 minutes till I was tapped lightly on the shoulder.

I turned around and my mother was standing there.

"Zoey." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you here? Where's your awesome husband?" I asked coldly.

"I'm here for you… and to apologize. I just recently opened my eyes and saw what kind of person that he really was. I asked for a divorce two weeks ago. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all those years I wasn't there for you. But I promise I would never do it again." She said almost in tears.

"Mom…" was all I said. I didn't know what else to say.

I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug.

She hesitated for a second then wrapped her arms around me in a tight loving grip.

The rest of the night went really fast. We ate diner, danced like crazy and mingled with all the guests.

The party was over.

Everyone walked outside with stark and I in the front.

Outside was my bug with "just married" written on the back window in white shoe polish. There were streamers and balloons all over the car. It looked crazy.

We got in the car and drove to the air port for an amazing honeymoon in Hawaii.

**I know I know it's a LOT shorter than the last chapter.**

**I hope you still liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

~Francesca~


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Izy

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while… things had been so crazy the past two weeks… well here is your next chapter! I really hope you like it! ENJOY!**

Zoey and Stark had been gone for about two days now.

Nothing much had happened. It has been kinda quiet around campus.

I was in my room singing along with my iPod to 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne and lil mama. I had the volume on full blast and my eyes were closed.

I didn't notice that someone came in till they jumped in my bed.

Totally freaking me out, I went into attack mode and punched the person in the face.

I was then that I noticed that that person was my Johnny.

"Oh my goddess! Johnny, I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Oh know your bleeding! Shit!" I started to panic and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid.

As I made my way back out he said, "Babe, come down. I'm fine. But what's gotten into you lately?" he asked with a real concern voice.

I stared into eyes with confusion. "What are you talking about Johnny?"

"Well, you've been the edge for about three weeks now. What's wrong?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about. About three weeks ago, my so called "father" got out of jail. I was so scared that he would find out where I am. So I had been alert since then.

I didn't know what to tell Johnny. I know that he could feel my feelings from the warrior bond, but I didn't what him to know the reason to why I was feeling on edge as he put it. So I stayed quiet and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Isabella." Johnny said as he both of his hand on both sides of my face making me look into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong Isabella. You know that you can tell me anything." He said in complete warrior mode.

I knew that he was serious because he never calls me Isabella. It's always Izy or IZ.

I took a deep breath and said, "Ever since my "father" got out of jail, I've just been scared half to death that he would come." I took another deep breath and prepared to tell him something I never told anyone before. "Johnny… I am about to tell you something I never told anybody before. Not even Stark knows this." I took another deep breath.

"Baby, if you don't want to tell me I'm not going to force you to." He said sweetly.

"I need to tell you this Johnny. I kept this bottled up for years and I can't hold it in any more." I took another deep breath and began from the beginning. "Before dad went to jail he used to beat my mom and I. at first it was only when he was in a bad mood or if I did something wrong, but then it became a daily thing. One day he was horny and no one was home except for me…" I took another deep breath. Johnny grabbed both my hands in his and held them tight. "He raped me that night… it was terrible. I had bruises all over my body. Everything hurt. I was only 8 years old, and I lost my virginity to my own father. Whenever I would talk to Stark and the subject of having sex came up, I would tell him that I was still a virgin and that I was waiting for the right guy and that I could have sex whenever I wanted, and that I didn't need his permission. I would always get emotional and start to cry."

After I said that, I remembered the night in Starks and Zoey's room. How I just fell to the floor and started to cry.

Johnny wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. He brought his hand up to my cheek. It was then that I realized that I had been crying.

"Isabella… I'm so sorry…" he said in a whisper.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. What's done is done and there's nothing to do about it… besides… he said that if I ever told anyone he would find me and kill me… that's why I'm so uptight…. And I know that id he sees me… he is going to do something… I just have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen… and it involves him… I can feel it…" I said between sobs.

I really did have this feeling. It was like Nyx was warning me about him… like he was near or something. This is like what Zoey had described. I just wish that it would be clearer, this way I would be able to know what is going to happen…

The rest of the night I spend snuggling up with Johnny on my really small bed. We talked, snuggled, had a few make out sessions and even had a tickle fight.

I was so happy to have Johnny with me. He is my everything. And no matter what happens, I know that I will always have him by my side.

Aphrodite **(bet you didn't see that coming! I haven't done her point of view in a while so… here you go!)**

I was in bed with my sexy ass warrior, Darius, lying beside me.

He had his arms around my waist and my head on his muscular and very, very sexy chest.

I cannot believe that we are getting married! I feel like my whole life right now is all a beautiful nightmare… I say nightmare because I'm also terrified. I really want to get married, don't get me wrong, but… the whole thing about commitment… it's kind of scary. But I love Darius more the enough to go through this big step. And I can honestly say that I can't see myself with anyone else. No matter how hard I try, I just can see my life without him.

I then started to have this pain shoot through my body. It was the kind of pain I get right before I have a vision.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a very painful vision.

I was in a room. It was dark and the only light was from outside.

I was lying in bed with a guy… well it wasn't me… but I was seeing it from someone's point of view. She was naked and so was the guy… UGH...

She looked up and saw that the guy was Johnny B. that annoying red fledgling that tries to act all "gangsta" (as Johnny B would say.)… Well before he met Izy… after they met, he became one big soft muscular teddy bear.

Ok… so if this is Johnny B… the she must be…

"Isabella…" a guy said from the window.

Izy jumped out of bed, also naked, and gasped with fear.

"No!" she said breathlessly.

"I've missed you so much my little Bellatrix." The man said with a twisted smile.

"Don't call me that!" Izy nearly yelled making Johnny ster in his sleep.

"Why not… I gave you that name when you were 8… it's special to me… your special to me."

"You're so sick… leave before I call the cops on your sorry ass." She said trying to remain calm.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk o your father?"

I gasped at his last comment… father? This is the ass whole that beat Stark's mother and shoot Stark in the leg when he was smaller… I wouldn't doubt it if he did anything to Izy too.

"I miss being inside you, my sweet, sweet bell."

WHAT!

"You are so sick." She said with tears in her eyes. "I hope you burn in hell!"

"Now you have no choice but to do as I say." He said pulling a gun from behind his back.

Then everything went black and I was sucked back into reality.

**Well there you go… I hope you liked it… in my opinion… it's not the best… BUT REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Izy

**Very important! Please read!**

**Heyy guyss! I know it's been a whole month or two since I last updated... I am soooooooo sorry! I got into some trouble... so I couldn't use the computer… I just hope that I didn't lose any of my wonderful reviewers… I promise this will not happen again! Oh and I'm not going to be updating the Stark and Zoey shorts just yet... I'm postponing them till I finish this fic and get back on track with the others... I also wanted to say thank you to all those people who gave me ideas for the shorts. They really helped. And I also wanted to say thank you to zoeyrocks97... Without her I probably wouldn't even be updating... So thank you! Also, I have a poll up! Please take the time to go to my profile and vote for your favorite fic! Come on people! It's not that hard. I had it up for about 4 months now and only got 6 voters... So please vote! Thank you! Well... On with the chapter!**

I was lying in bed waiting for Johnny to come back. He left about... 15 minutes ago to get my "surprise" that he got for me. But it's not much of a surprise since the twins told me what he got for me. The Yamaha DGX640C digital piano that I had been wanting and saving up for months now. But he got it for me! Can you believe that? The piano is like $800... How can he afford that? It's not like he has a job or anything. Well, not one that I know of...

Just then Aphrodite and Darius came barging into my room.

"Uhh... Ever hear of knocking?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh thank goddess!" Aphrodite said as she ran over to me and hugged me the shit out of me... So not like Aphrodite. And that scared me.

Totally freaked out I asked, "Umm... What's going on?"

Aphrodite let go of me and sat down beside me. It was then that I noticed her bloodshot eyes. She had a vision. And with the way she and Darius just came in here... My guess, it's about _me_... It's always about _me_... Why does everything happen to _me_?

"Iz..." she started. She took a deep breath and continued. "Your father... He's looking for you... I had a vision... You were in your room with Johnny B and your father came through the window. I don't think you need to know the rest. But he said some things. And you said some things. And it all just ended with him pulling a gun on you. That's all I saw."

I froze. Why does he want me? Hasn't he done enough to me? I mean, the sick asshole fucking beat me every day, raped me multiple times then threatened to kill me if i told anyone! What could he possibly won't now?

"What did he say, Aphrodite?" I asked shakily. But she didn't answer. She just stared at me with sad hurt eyes. "What did he say?" I practically screamed. I could feel the tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. I tried to control them, but it was too late. Tears flowed down my cheeks onto my shirt leaving black stains from my tears mixed with my eyeliner and mascara.

Just then my Johnny came running into my room. "Izy! Are you ok?" he said as he rushed by my side.

I took a deep breath and said, "Johnny, I'm fine. Aphrodite just had a vision… that's all." I was trying not to get him all worried and crap. Because that's the last thing I need right now is an over protective boyfriend. I may not have affinities like Zoey and the rest of her circle. I may not have affinities like Blaze or Destiny or even Stark. But I do know how to kick some major ass, without any affinities. Over the years I got tougher. I got tougher and stronger, strong enough where I can defend myself… and that's what I'm gunna do. I'm gunna take care of this myself! Once and for all!... I hope…

"Uhh… Izy?" Aphrodite said.

"Huh?" I asked, coming out of my inner mind babble.

"What are you thinking?" she asked in a worried tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, you have that look on you face whenever you're thinking really hard about something… and to tell the truth… it's a little scary." She said looking like she was about to piss herself.

Ever since I was a little girl, whenever I would think really hard about something I would space out and make a really hard face. My eyes would squint, my eyebrows would move closer together and I would slightly frown… making me look like I was about to kill someone… but when I'm thinking hard about actually hurting and or killing someone my face hardens even more giving me the "evil child" look as Stark had put it when we were younger.

I relaxed my face and slowly sat down on the bed. "This is going to end." Was all I said.

"What's going to end? What are you talking about Iz?" Johnny said starting to panic.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me so that he was standing between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his and my arms around his waist, holding him tight and close to me. He placed one of his hands behind my head, smoothening out my long wavy hair, while the other was rubbing soothing circles in the middle top of my back. I took a deep breath and explained everything that Aphrodite had just told me. as I explained my girls came in and heard the whole thing. It hurt to repeat the words. But I stayed strong. By the time I was done, I was shaking with sobs deep in my throat.

Johnny got down on his knees and held my face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that happened to slip out of my eyes. "He's not going to hurt you, Isabella. He's gunna have to get through me before he can even think about touching you the way he did before."

"Yeah Iz. Not only is he gunna have to get through gangsta wannabe but he's also gunna have to get through us" Aphrodite said

"All of us." The girls said.

I took a deep shaky breath and said, "Thanks guys… but I think I want to handle this myself… I need to end this myself… it's the only way I'll feel better… to know that im the one to but him in his place after all those years of torture…"

Johnny started to protest but I beat him to it, "Before you say anything, I want to do this, I need to do this. But you guys will still be there… like if I happen to fail, you guys come help… I guess… I don't know exactly what we are going to do but I _need_ to do this."

They all looked at me with understanding eyes. "Ok" Destiny said. "Just, _please_, don't be stupid and stay safe."

"yeah" Blaze and Summer said together.

I chuckled "_me?_ Do something stupid? Are you sure you're talking to the right girl?"

"we're not kidding Izy." Blaze said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "ok, ok." After I said that I was tackled by the three. They kissed me on the cheek said they loved me and to be careful and left. Aphrodite then did the same and, surprisingly, so did Darius… well he didn't say he loved me or kiss my cheek, but he did hug me and wished me luck and to be safe… good enough for me…

So that left just Johnny and I… _hum_ _what to do? He he!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Izy

**Hey guys! I told you I would update again! I wanted to thank all those people who read and reviewed after all that time that I was gone. Thank you so much for not giving up on this fic. I love you all and I promise you I will not let you down! Well anyway here is your next chapter!**

Johnny and I hadn't done anything last night. Then again, we never really made it all the way… but what stopped us was Aphrodite back about two hours after everyone had left saying that I needed to make a plan. This way I would be ready for when my father comes for me. So for another two hours I prepared. I tied a band around my thigh held a fully loaded gun and a knife. I also had one of Stark's bow and arrow placed beside my bed just in case I am incapable of using the other two weapons I now carry.

Aphrodite said that in the vision my father came around 3:30 4pm… about 3 hours before all the vamps woke up. So around 1pm I sent Johnny to his room and… I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted to handle this myself. But if something just so happened to go wrong, Johnny would feel it through the bond and be at my side to save my ass.

So right now, it was about 3:48pm… he should be here any minute now. I was lying in bed pretending to sleep. I was completely calm and ready for anything. My eyes may have been closed but everything else was on high alert.

About 5 minutes had past and I heard my window slowly opening. _This is it,_ I thought to myself. I slightly opened my left eye so I can see what he is doing. Standing there was my father. He didn't move. He just stared at me.

"Isabella…" he breathed.

I hated the way my name sounded on his lips. My eyes flung open and I jumped out of bed. "Why the fuck are you here you sick bastard?" I hissed.

"Because, I missed you, my sweet little Bellatrix." He said with a twisted smile playing on his lips.

I shivered at the name he used to call me when he started to use me for his sick perverted pleasures. "Don't call me that!" I nearly yelled.

He slightly tilted his head to the left and said, "why not... I gave you that nickname when you were 8… its special to me… your special to me."

I shivered again. "You fucking disgust me, you sick fucker."

He tisked and shook his head. "Now now. Is that any way to talk to your own father?" he stepped closer to me. "I miss being inside you, my sweet, sweet bell."

"You're sick!" I yelled. "I hope you burn in hell!"

"Now you have to choice but to do as I say." He said pulling a gun from behind his back.

"Oh big mistake mother fucker." I sneered.

He chuckled and shot his gun. He was fast to move but I was faster, so I was able to dodge the bullet. But I was too fast… faster than a human _and_ vampyre… _what's going on?_ I thought…

_It's a new gift from me daughter. Use it wisely._ Nyx's beautiful voice rang through my head.

I smiled and ran towards my dad. I did a round house kick right into his ribs, causing a few to break. He doubled over. I then kicked him in the face then in the hand to knock out the gun. He was now weaponless… so I decided to make this a fare fight. That meant not using my new goddess given gift… no matter how much I wanted to.

I got into a fighting stance and waited for him to get back up. When he did so, he threw a punch to my right side of my face. I dodged his fist and punched him back in the gut… ok maybe it wasn't 100% a fare fight since I was a vampyre fledgling and he was human, but it's not like I would lower my shield for_ him_.

We fought for a good 10 minutes. He had thrown me off guard a few times and got a few good shots to my stomach face and shoulders. But he was no match for me. Each hit he gave me or tried to give me, I gave him triple the amount.

While fighting, I was getting so heated to the point where I no longer had control over my body.

My father fell to the floor. I got on top of him and punched the shit out of his face till his face was completely deformed and covered in blood. But he was still alive.

_Should I kill him?_ I thought. _Or should I let him go? But if I let him go… he'll come back._ I wasn't sure what to do… if I killed him, would Nyx still be with me… would I still be on her path? Or would I be betraying her?

"Nyx please help me make the right choice." I whispered.

My father coughed. "You're stupid goddess isn't going to help you, you little whore... Just like the rest of you filthy vampyres."

That was it. You can call me a whore, call me filthy, but disrespect my friends, family _and _my goddess… your gunna die.

I pulled out my gun from the strap on my thigh and pointed it to his head. "You can disrespect me, but when you disrespect the people I love, you're going too far."

He coughed again. This time blood spilling out of him mouth. "You're going straight to hell."

I pulled on the safety. "Guess I'll see you there then."

I didn't wait for his reply, I pulled the trigger. Not even 10 seconds after my door swung open, but I was in too much shock to notice who it was.

I looked at the scene before me. There was blood _everywhere_. All over my bed, the floor and even the walls. The cretins on my window where ripped to shreds. The lamp I had beside my bed was on the floor in pieces.

I felt a pair of strong arms go under my arms lifting me up. I then looked down under me at my father's dead body. _Did I really just do that?_ I never thought in a million years I would be the one to do this. I always thought Stark would be the one to crack and finally kill him.

The person that picked me up held me in his arms. I breathed in the familiar sent of aftershave. It was Johnny. His arms tightened around me and I buried my face in the crock of his neck. I got out of my shocked stage and broke down crying into his neck.

Through the door about 4 sons of Erebus, including Darius came in to discard the body and to clean up the mess.

I slowly started to calm down. Once the body was gone and the only evidence was the blood and the destroyed furniture. Darius came up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You did well, Isabella." He smiled sweetly at me and I returned the smile.

"Thanks Darius." I said shakily.

Johnny leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm so proud of you." He said. He stud up and brought me with him. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. You're staying with me for the rest of the night."

I nodded and leaned into him as he walked me to his room. I was sore all over. Everything ached with ever step and every breath I took. Once we got to his room he led me to the bathroom and ran a bath for me.

I tried to take my clothes off but the pain was unbearable. "Johnny…" I said helplessly. His head snacked away from the tube and looked at me with concern written all over his face. "I can't take off my clothes… it hurts… a lot."

He stud up to me and tugged on my shirt. I yelped out as he did so. The concern on his face grew even more. "I'm just going to cut it all off." He said. I nodded my head and he went to his room and came back with a pair of scissors in his hand. He walked over to me and started with my pants. He went from my left leg, up, then my right leg, up, causing my pants to fall to the ground along with my black panties. He did the same with my shirt and bra.

The whole time he focused on helping me, not focusing on my body… even though he did look a few times… but I couldn't care less at the moment.

Once I was completely bare, Johnny just stared at me… guess I spoke too soon huh?

"Isabella." He breathed slightly shaking his head and anger in his eyes. I looked down at my body and saw that almost every inch was covered in bruises and scratches and stained and smeared with blood.

I sighed and tried to lift my leg to get into the tube but it was useless… I could barley left it. I huffed in frustration and tried again. I got my leg to go up a little more but I had to grit my teeth because of the pain.

Johnny noticed my distress and picked me up bridal style and lowered me into the hot tub. It stung at first but after a few seconds it was relaxing. Johnny helped me clean off. By the time he was done I was clean but the tub's water was completely red.

Johnny pulled the drain and waited for all the water to go down before he helped me up and wrapped a towel around me. He picked me up bridal style again and carried me to the bed. On top of the bed was my overnight bag that I leave in his room when we decided to have one of our little sleepovers. He pulled out my underwear. There were no PJ's in there so he went to his dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts.

He helped me dress then tucked me into bed. He slid in next to me and was about to turn the light off till I stopped him by saying weakly, "I need to call Stark."

He looked at me with sad concerned filled eyes. "You should get some rest first." He said while brushing back my bangs.

"Please… I need to talk to him." I gave him my puppy-dog face.

He sighed and reached for his phone. He dialed Stark's number hit send then handed me the phone.

After about 4 rings, Stark picked up. "Hey Johnny B. What's up?" he said sleepily.

"Stark, it's me." I said, still sounding weak.

He sensed the distressed in my voice and went into big brother protective mode… even though I was older… "Izy, what's wrong?"

"Stark…" I took a deep shaky breath and continued. "Dad's dead."

"What? They finally fried him?" he asked with a little laughter.

"No… I killed him…"

**Well… did you like it... hate it… **_**love**_** it? Lol anyway… REVIEW AND VOTE! **

**Ps don't forget to check out together we stand by Pankybaylin95!**

**~Francesca~ **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Stark

**Hey guys! It's me again! I just wanted to let everyone know that I updated House of Night: My Story so check that you. And if you haven't yet, please do so. I lost pretty much all my reviewers that I had from before I had to stop for a while… I did lose for this fic too but not as much. So please, please, please check it out! **

**I just wanted to let you know that there are slight lemons in this chapter… its nothing much… but I just thought I'd warn you.**

I was lying in bed, with Zoey sound asleep in my arms, when my phone began to ring. I slowly slid out of our embrace and went to get my phone that was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. When I picked up the phone, the caller ID read _Johnny B_.

I picked up the phone and said sleepily, "Hey Johnny B. What's up?"

"Stark, it's me." it was Izy. She sounded really weak and tired, like she just got into s fight and is about to faint.

This got me worried. "Izy, what's wrong?"

"Stark…" she took a deep shaky breath and continued. "Dad's dead."

"What? They finally fried him?" I asked with a little laughter.

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "No… I killed him…"

I froze. _Did she just say she killed him_? I thought to myself. "Did you just say…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah… Stark… Aphrodite had a vision that he was coming for me… so I prepared. And when he did show up we fought. He got a few shots at me, but I pretty much beat the shit out of him… then he said things and it ended with me pulling a trigger to his head.." she said all in one breath.

I was still in shock, I couldn't speak.

"Stark?" she asked, sounding worried.

I got out of my shocked stage. I started to think about what would have happened. She could have been dead. I could have lost her again. I didn't want that. "Why the hell didn't you tell me when Aphrodite had the vision? I could have been there for you to protect you! And where the hell was Johnny B? He's your warrior! He's supposed to protect you. Not let our son of a bitch father come into your room and beat you like he did when you where younger! Do you know what he would have done, Isabella? He would have rapped you, and beat you like he used to and possibly kill you!" I was so heated right now that I didn't think I would stop if it wasn't for Zoey putting a comforting hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Stark, honey, what's going on?" she asked.

I looked at her and whispered to her, "I'll tell you when I'm done ok?" I kissed her forehead.

She nodded and went back to the bedroom.

"… how did you…. How did you know he… he rapped me?"Isabella asked.

"I not stupid Isabella! It was obvious that he used to do that… and walking in on him doing it was a big clue too."

I could hear her shaky breath on the other end of the line. I took a deep calming breath and said, "Izy, I'm sorry I blow up on you like that. I'm just really mad and upset. When you told me that he was there, all I could think was that you could have died. I couldn't lose you again. Not after the car crash. I just wish you would have told me when she had the vision so I could protect you from the bastard… but really, where was Johnny B?"

She sighed in frustration and said, "I understand why you're mad James. But I needed to do that myself. Johnny and the rest of the guys where all next door while it were all happening. And if anything was to go wrong, which it didn't, they would have been there in seconds to save my ass. But that's not the only reason I didn't call you. One, because you are on your honeymoon and I didn't want to ruin it for you and Zoey by have you come home early just so you can protect me.

"And that leads me to number two. James, I'm 19… I'm going to be 20 in a few months, and so are you. But that's not the point. The point is I can take care of myself. I may not be a full vampyre yet, and I may not have affinities like you and the guys, besides my new affinity Nyx gave me while I was fighting him, but I can defend myself if I needed to.

"And lastly, like I told Johnny and the rest of the guys, I needed to end this myself. It's the only way I'll feel better. And I knew that I'm the one that had to put him in his place after all those years of torture…"

I thought for a minute. She was right… about all of it. She was completely capable of defending herself… and I understood what she meant when she said she needed to do it herself. "I understand now Iz… I still wish you would have called though… but I'm just glad you ok…"

"Thank you for understanding… well I should get going… I'm really tired. I love you James." She said yawning.

"Ok Iz. I love you too." I said about to hanging up the phone till she stopped me.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"… Don't come home. Enjoy yourself."

She knew me so well. "Ok Iz. Bye." I then hung up.

I walked back to the bedroom to see a worried looking Zoey sitting cross legged on the bed. "Is everything ok?"

I sat beside her and told her everything that happened

Izy

When I hung up the phone I felt weird. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Are you ok Iz?" Johnny asked.

I slightly nodded. But just then, a shooting pain went through my body. I yelled out in pain and fell out of bed. But before I could reach the floor, Johnny caught me in his arms. I screamed out as more pain shot through me.

"It's ok Isabella. It's going to be ok." He said. But his voice sounded distant… like I was miles away from him even though I was in his arms.

He ran. To where? I don't know… all I know is that he was running. The pain became more unbearable. Most of it was in my head.

"Stevie Rae!" Johnny yelled. Ok so I guess he ran to Stevie Rae's office. She was in charge while Zoey was on her honeymoon.

I screamed out again. "Johnny B! Put her down!" Stevie Rae yelled over my screams. He put me down backed away so she could look at me. The pain began to die down and she sighed in relief. "She's making the change."

I then heard Johnny sigh and pick me up in his arms. The pain was finally gone and I opened my eyes to find Johnny's beautiful set staring back at me. He caressed my face with his hand and said, "I swear, I'm going to die of a heart attack being with you. Your always finding some way to scare me half to death or getting yourself nearly killed." I would have taken it in an offensive way if it wasn't for him smiling like an idiot. "Goddess you're beautiful." He said in a husky tone.

I blushed and buried my face in his chest. It was then that I realized that I had no pain at all. Not from making to change or from the fight. I then realized what I thought… I made the change! Oh thank goddess!

As if Stevie Rae could sense my excitement, she handed me a mirror. I looked at my face and saw the most beautiful tattoo I have ever seen. It looked like a sheet of music with stars. But the lines and the music notes where swirling around. **(It's a little hard to explain but I found a tattoo of it but on a girls side… it's pretty much like that but on her face… and blue… so check that out!) **It framed my face perfectly. It was amazing! I was so happy that I have finally made the change and not have to worry about rejecting it.

I squealed with excitement and happiness and kissed Johnny hard on the lips. Our lips molded together perfectly. And they moved with such a beautiful rhythm, that it made me want to cry. I pulled back from the kiss and held him tight to me. I laid my head on his chest as silent tears of happiness fell from my eyes.

I looked up at Johnny to see he had tears staining his cheeks too. I wiped them away and smiled brightly at him. He did the same for me.

"Congrats Izy!" Stevie Rae said with a huge grin on her face.

I nodded at her and smiled sweetly. "thanks." I looked back at Johnny and kissed him lightly.

He sighed and said, "Goddess, I thought something bad was happening to you. I thought I was going to lose you again. I don't know what I would have done without you here with me. I love you so much Isabella you have no idea."

I kissed him again. "I think I have a pretty good idea of how much you love me." I said looking at my engagement ring.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Come on future Mrs. Bello. **(I don't think they ever said what Johnny B's real last name is so I just picked Bello. It means handsome or beautiful in Italian.)** Let's get you to bed. You must be tired."

I thought for a minute. I never had sex with Johnny and I was engaged to him. I mean, we tried… but I would start to get flash backs from when my dad used to rape me and we would have to stop because I would start to shake uncontrollably. I thought that since he was long gone and I felt like a new me, maybe I would be able to go all the way with him. It was worth a try right?

I looked at him and gave him a man-eater smile. "I'm not that tired. But we can still go to bed. I have something I want to show you." I said with a wink.

He grinned widely, obviously understanding what I meant. He got up from where he was, bring me up with him. He picked me up bridal style and practically ran to his room.

Once we were through his door he put me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with such love, happiness, and tenderness. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me back with everything he had. I felt his tongue lightly slide along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly accepted and opened my mouth.

His tongue slid into my mouth, brushing with mine. His tongue explored my mouth while mine did his. I slid my hands down his neck to rest on his chest. He then removed his hands from my face and placed them tightly at my waist, bringing me closer to him. I could feel his chest rumble as a deep moan escaped his lips.

I slid my hands lower to the hem of his shirt. My hands went under and back up to his chest. I rubbed him softly as I moaned into his mouth.

He felt and tasted so good. I don't think I could ever get enough.

Johnny did the same to me. But instead of putting his hands under my shirt, he ripped it off me.

I giggle and mumbled into his lips, "You know you just ripped your own shirt right?"

He chuckled and said, "I could fucking care less. I need you Izy. I need you now. I need you so much it hurts."

I kissed him hard and tender before saying, "I need you too."

He kissed me again. He placed his hands back to my waist and slowly slid them up till he was gently cupping my breasts. I slid my hands back down to the hem and lifted it over his head. The second it was off he crashed his lips back on mine. While he kissed me I slowly removed his boxers. Using my feet to push them all the way down to the ground.

It was then that he lost whatever amount of control he had. He picked me up and walked over to his bed. While he walked me there, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently laid me down on the bed.

When he broke the kiss, I slightly growled, missing the feel of his lips on mine the second they're gone. But instead I let him lead.

He kissed my cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, collarbone, chest, breasts, stomach, then finally stopped when he was at the top of my panties. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes asking for approval. I slightly nodded my head.

I didn't need to tell his twice. He had my panties of and on the floor in seconds. He kissed me from my inner thy all the way up to my lips. Making sure he didn't leave any part of my body un-kissed. And when I say every part, I mean _every_ part.

For about 15 minuses we kissed and let each other's hands explore the other's body. He then took me. All of me. It was sweet gentle and slow. So filled with love.

About two hours had past and Johnny and I had just finished having the best sex of my life. I love this man so much that it's crazy. We just laid there in each other's arms. The whole time he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"Johnny?" I asked tried as anything.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you… so, so much."

He bent down and kissed me so softly on the lips it made me want to cry. "I love you too, baby." He wrapped his arms tighter around me. And within seconds we both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms with a big smile on our faces.

**Well? I did an extra long chapter for you guys! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**~Francesca~ **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Izy

**LAST CHAPTER! :(**

Ok so I would like to thank all those who reviewed throughout my fic! I love you all!

Circe37- I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading! I would have to say that chapter 29 was one of my favorites too. :) and I totally understand what you mean with the little Johnny/Izy scene I put in there… and I think I am going to do a sequel… it depends on what my reviewers want… if they want more ill give them more.. But If I don't get a lot of people that want it then I may not…

Brittany- I know I haven't done that much Zoey and Stark and I am truly sorry about that. I know how you people love reading about them… I just didn't think that I needed to write about their honeymoon… it would have been boring… you know… they get there, they kiss, they fuck, they go for a swim, go to sleep then start all over… so I did what was going on at the school and with Izy… but since this is the last chapter I decided that I'm just going to stick with Izy… but the rest of the guys will be in it… I just find it easier to write in her point of view since she is based off me… but in the sequel, if I do one, will have loads of Zoey/Stark, Steve Rae/Rephaim, Aphrodite/Darius, Izy/Johnny… and every other couple that I decided to do. But those four are the main ones… especially Zoey/Stark and Izy/Johnny… 

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! THEY BELONG TO THE FANTASTIC WRITERS! NO DOUBT! P!NK! SHANIA TWAIN!**

Ok so here is your next chapter! Emm this one is for you!

Two weeks later!

Two weeks had past and I have to say, after the whole situation with my dad went down, Darius and Loren has became closer to me… weird right? I know. But what makes it weirder is that Loren is like my new daddy. He treats me like the daughter he never had. He even calls me figlia, which means daughter in Italian. So I call him papá. I know it sounds weird but it just comes naturally to us to call each other that.

When he found out about my dad the day after, he went nuts. Why? I don't know… I guess he always just saw me as his daughter. But ever since he acted like the father I always wanted. Spoiling me like a father should his daughter. But not too much. And treating me the way a father should. It made me feel like I had a father that actually loved me and cared for me the right way… even if he wasn't my real father. He was pretty damn close though.

But I do have to say, he's taking this protective father thing a little too far… it's gotten to the point where he wouldn't let me leave his sight. This meant I wasn't allowed to go out with Johnny or with my girls to have some actual fun. But thank goddess that Emily, Loren's new girl friend, was there to pry him off me. She had to seduce him to do so, but it worked. Note to self: thank Emm...

Darius is like my big brother… oh joy… like Stark wasn't enough. But I love Darius. He calls me Elly... Cute right! I loved it. He just came out of nowhere and was like "hey Elly." weird right... Darius is always so professional and all. But when he is around me, it's like he puts all his guards down and actually relaxes and has fun. He never does that for anybody... Well obviously he does for Aphrodite (who he is to marry in a few months by the way). But with everyone else he acts like a professional son of Erebus warrior who has his guard up 24/7.

Anyway... I now call him Dar or D and of I wanna get on his nerves all call him Darry or Dee Dee. Ha ha! He gets so mad! But he can never be mad at me. I'm just too cute and lovable... His words not mine... I know what you're thinking. When he said that to me, I was like "are you feeling ok?" and he was like, "yepp perfectly fine."... Sureeeeeee…

Also over the last two weeks, Zoey and Stark came back from their honeymoon. Of course the second Stark saw me he went to way over protective brother mode. Asking if I was ok and a bunch of other shit. Zoey was also worried but knew that everything was fine. And I have to say, she was glowing! So looked so beautiful. I guess being pregnant does that to you…

But other than that… nothing else really happened. Well except for the fact that Stevie Rae was going crazy planning a party, which I just so happen to be getting ready for at the moment, and dragging Rephaim with her, making him help.

Ok so back to present time… I was in my room looking for something fabulous to wear. _Ok. My black lace corset that made my boobs look awesome with my ripped skinny jeans and leather high healed boot or my Ed Hardy tank top with my black sparkly skinny jeans with my black flats._ I laid the two outfits out on my bed. _Hum… I need a man's opinion. _I thought. I took my phone out and texted Stark, Lore, Darius and Johnny to come to my room. They all replied with an ok. I sat n my bed and waited.

Loren was the first to come in. and of course, Emm was with him. I gave her a big hug and said hello. Also over the two weeks, Emm and I had became really close. Almost like best friends. I then moved to Loren, hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello figlia." He said hugging me tight.

"Hey papá… I want to get your opinion on which outfit to wear. But we have to wait for the others." I said with a smile that said I was up to no good.

He gave me a weary look just as that other guys walked in with Zoey. We greeted each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek… what? I'm a very lovable person... so I told them why they were all here and they all agreed to look. I make Emm and Zoey not voice their opinion. But only because I wanted to see the guys' opinion… which I already knew what they would be but I just thought it would be funny to see. Ha ha. I'm so evil!

And of course, I was right. All at once, papá, Stark and Dar all said, "You are so not wearing that!" while Johnny said, "Goddess! Damn! Wear the one with the corset!" yepp exactly how I planned it.

Emm mans Z were both in a laughing fit when they saw the faces the three made.

I nodded and winked at Johnny, signaling that I would go with his choice and motioned for them all to get the hell out.

_2 hours later at the party _

_Zoey_

"Ok yall! How bout we all stark out with some karaoke?" Stevie Rae said. Really? Is that all that girl ever wants to do at parties is sing? Well it was fun… o well.

I sit on the folded chair that she had set up and laid my head on Stark's shoulder. I sighed in content and waited for the one person I knew would run up and take the mike. Izy.

Just then she ran to the mike and of course had Johnny in tow with a large piano in his hands. While he set it up for her, Izy said, "Ok so as you all probably know, my ass hole of a father has put me through hell my whole life. And just two weeks ago, I showed him how I wasn't that little innocent girl that would take his shit. For years I let him get to me. I would bloke all the things I would feel and try to act happy when the truth was I felt like dirty shit. So I wrote this song about how I felt when I was 13 and what I would say to myself is I was able to… this is called conversations to my 13 year old self..." she gave Johnny a quick kiss on the lips and sat at the piano and started to play.

"Conversations with my thirteen year old self  
Conversations with my thirteen year old self

You're angry  
I know this  
The world couldn't care less  
You're lonely  
I feel this  
And you wish you were the best  
No teachers  
Or guidance  
And you always walk alone  
You're crying  
At night when  
Nobody else is home

Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling  
I promise you that it won't always feel this bad  
There are so many things I want to say to you  
You're the girl I used to be  
You little heartbroken thirteen year old me

You're laughing  
But you're hiding  
God I know that trick too well  
You forget  
That I've been you  
And now I'm just the shell  
I promise  
I love you and  
Everything will work out fine  
Don't try to  
Grow up yet  
Oh just give it some time

The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare  
But you can wake up anytime  
Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you  
You're the girl I used to be  
The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me

Conversations with my thirteen year old self  
Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Until we meet again  
Oh I wish you well oh  
I wish you well  
Little girl  
Until we meet again  
Oh  
I wish you well  
Little girl  
I wish you well  
Until we meet again  
My little thirteen year old me"

When she finished I noticed that she had tears running down her face. It was such a sad yet beautiful song. So amazes me sometimes. No stretch that. She amazes me all the time. Yepp.

Stark got up from beside me and went to his sister to give her a big loving hug that said everything was going to be alright. Following his actions was her group of guys. Loren, Johnny and Darius. How she got Darius to be soft and loving around her, other than Aphrodite of course, I will never know. Yet again, I do wander how he could be like that with Aphrodite too… o well.

"That was beautiful Iz!" Stevie said through the mike as Izy took her seat next to Johnny. "Ok Ya'll! Who's Next?"

Everyone went silent, waiting for that one brave soul to make a complete fool of himself.

Just then Blaze jumped out of her chair and grabbed the mike. "ok so I'm not much of the singer, but when we were 16, me, Izy, summer, destiny and sapphire used to compete in our old house of night's school of rock competitions… so one year we.. Well mostly Izy.. Wrote this song and I think we should play it…" she looked at the group of girls. Minus Sapphire. "So what do you say?"

The group of girls all nodded and looked excited. "how bout someone else go while we set up?" Blaze asked.

"I'll go!" Stevie Rae said. She ran to the mike and started to CD and started to sing '_honey im home'_ by Shania Twain.

"The car won't start-it's falling apart  
I was late for work and the boss got smart  
My pantyline shows-got a run in my hose  
My hair went flat-man, I hate that  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse  
I realized I forgot my purse  
With all this stress-I must confess  
This could be worse than PMS

This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'til the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!

I broke a nail opening the mail  
I cursed out loud 'cause it hurt like hell  
This job's a pain-it's so mundane  
It sure don't stimulate my brain

This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'til the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!

Oh, rub my neck will you

Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!

I'm home, that feels much better"

By the end of the song, she started to do a dance and dragged Rephaim up to dance with her. Of course he looked embarrassed and didn't know what the hell he was doing. I have to admit, it was quite funny to watch.

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Ok ya'll! It's time for what ya'll been waitin' for! Izy! Summer! Blaze! And Destiny!"

Everyone clapped and cheered louder. Iz was playing the electric guitar. Blaze was on drums. Destiny was on base. And summer was on key board. _I didn't know they all played an instrument…_

'_yepp… they used to torture me when we were 16. They made songs that made fun of me…' _stark thought.

I tried to control my laughter, but it was no use. I slight giggle escaped my lips. But thank goddess Izy said something or I may not have stopped.

"this is called Sixteen… I hope you like it. this song is what made us win the school of rock comp."

Blaze then banged her stick together while saying, "1 2 3 4!" then Destiny began to play on the base. Then Summer and Iz joined in.

Izy started to sing with her group of her back up. "You've been a juvenile  
With a dolphin smile  
With no elbow room  
With your body in bloom  
You've had your little backyard  
Protected by big walls  
You didn't dare look over  
'Cause you've been too small  
Now you're finally sixteen  
And you're feeling old  
But they won't believe  
That you've got a soul

'Cause you're only sixteen  
And you're feeling real  
But you can't seem to cop a feel  
Why do they have to force us  
Through this metamorphose

Little butterfly  
No matter how you try  
You'll be segregated  
You're gonna be closed off  
You're callow and you're green

'Cause you're caught between  
You're only sixteen  
Try to cross the line  
But your little wings are intertwined  
You're only sixteen  
And you're such a tease  
And there's nothing you do

That can really please"

Izy then spoke in a low voice, trying to sound like one of those teachers that think they know everything and kids hate. "These children  
They're not really bad most of them  
They're just products  
Of rotten neighborhoods  
And bad family situations" 

she began to sing again, "You know you can forsake it  
So sit back and take it  
You see you're not just ripe  
So don't try and fight that  
You're only sixteen

You wanna catch a peek  
But they look at you  
Like you're such a freak  
Well, you're only sixteen  
With a lot to say  
But they won't give you  
The time of day

You're only sixteen!  
You're only sixteen!  
You're only sixteen!  
You poor little thing"

For the rest of the day, we sang together, danced played some games and overall had a fantastic time. Everything was finally normal and calm… hopefully…

**Well… did you guys like it? love it? hate it? please do tell! I want to hear whatever you have to say! **

**Well anyway… this is the end.. for now… I have decided while writing this chapter and the convincing of my best friend Benicia aka destiny that I am going to do a sequel! **

**So here the summary to your next sequel, **_**everlasting**_

_**With Kalona and Neferet gone for good this time, the gang thinks they finally have time to relax and enjoy themselves. With two weddings to come and a baby on the way, the group isn't exactly calm… in fact they are far from it. Nyx has another challenge for the group. An ancient evil god named Cerberus has broken from his imprisonment in the underworld. But on the earth plane, instead of his 8 foot furry muscular body, pointed chin and ears, horns of a ram, black eyes and snake like tongue, he has taken form of a human teenage boy that the girls find irresistible. With his 6 foot 7 built form, stormy grey eyes that seem to last forever, lips so soft and kissable that makes you want to melt, and the sexiest darkest hair you could ever imagine. He is seducing innocent young women and is either making then his sex slave, servant , murdering them, or all of the above. But that's not the only thing… he is doing this at the Tulsa's House of Night. It is the gang's job, or mostly Zoey and Isabella's job, to find this demon and destroy him and/or put him back in his imprisonment before he can harm any other women. Will they be able to save the House of Night from this terrible demon? Or will his seducing get to them too? **_


	31. AN

**AN**

**Ok so you all are probably going to hate me… but I will not be continuing with this story with a sequel… I know! You hate me… BUT! I tried and I'm not getting anywhere with it… BUT! I have a story up called "**_**The Next Chosen One"**_** I have already started it. I have decided to use this story line for that story. There will still be the same characters. Izy Destiny Blaze and Summer will all be included. But they will not be the ones fighting the new evil demon. The New chosen one will be the one to face this unknown evil! So here is the summary!**

_**A**_ _**normal Jersey girl named Francesca was forced to move to Tulsa, Oklahoma because of her step father's job. Just as she gets settled into her new home, she is marked. Marked as Nyx's next chosen one. Instead of facing the normal teenage drama, she is facing new forces of evil. A demon who has taken form of a human boy, seducing women fledgling, raping and killing them in the process. Will she be able to save the House of Night with the help of her new friends, Zoey and the Gang? Or will the evil forces consume her, making her fall for his sick games and make her want to give up on all she has ever worked for? Risking the lives of those she loves most. **_

**So... there you go. I hope you all check it out. And just to make things clear, it's like the same story, just different characters!**

**~Frankie~**


End file.
